Do I Know You?
by Momentarily Sane
Summary: Bella was not Charlie and Renee's daughter, in fact she was born centuries before them. When moving to Forks she runs into our favourite vampire family, but how does she know one of them? And who is she running from? Why?
1. Me and My Dad

_Disclaimer: I don't own it! My name is NOT Stephanie Meyer, last time I checked that is, therefore Twilight is not mine. I just bend the characters to my every will in my own little twisted mind, completely different!_

_**A/N: Well, hello again my dears! It is me, once again, with my newest story. I hope you all enjoy, and thanks to all who responded to my poll. Yet because someone responded to my sequel to the other story (bad description) that'll still be on the backburner, but I'll do my best to update it, no worries people, but remember I can only do so much. Anyways! Enough about me, and more about those you actually want to read about. This is the first chapter, so I really hope you enjoy it. **_

I rolled over in my bed wishing to forget my human years. Sometimes I wonder why I even have a bed, seeing as I don't sleep. I bought it on a spontaneous shopping spree that ended up leading me to a home furnishing store that in turn lead to this black and blue bed finding home in my room. I rolled over again wondering once more why I even laid down knowing that as soon as I do my mind would go back to my father. I sighed giving up on the internal fight against said memories and closed my eyes allowing them to fully play out.

_I am 10 years old. My Dad was trying to get me to sleep, little does he know that my friends older sister let us try some coffee while I was over there and getting me to sleep is an impossible task tonight. I giggled quietly and Dad looked down at me confused at what was going through my little 10 year old mind. "Daddy!" I squealed and his eyes widened._

"_Are you okay Sweetie?" he asked suspiciously and I nodded happily. _

"Of c_ourse Daddy!" I almost yelled and he jumped in surprise._

"_Well, you know grandpa is getting on right?" he asked slowly and my good mood slipped as I calmed down almost instantly._

"_What are you saying?" I pressed as he sighed sitting down next to me._

"_Grandpa wants me to help take over his job tomorrow night; I will leave after you go to bed and be back before you wake up. I am just telling you so you do not worry if I am not here when you wake up," he explained in his familiar calm voice. Being around him for 10 years I always found it soothing in a weird way._

"_You will be okay though. Right?" I asked him knowing that he never lied to me, he even told me so once. He nodded reassuringly and I smiled, my good mood returning as I hugged him happily. "As long as you are not going to leave me," I told him._

"_I would never leave you," he said and something in his voice told me that he meant it with all his heart and I tightened my hug._

I whipped open my eyes and shot out of bed. I missed my father so much and I usually repressed those memories knowing that they brought nothing but sorrow and loneliness. I let out a very shaky breath and looked at the clock that I had placed by my bed when I moved here. "Crap!" I muttered realizing that I had lost track of time and I had to get to school soon.

I had just moved to Forks and the last thing I needed was being late on my first day of school. I was hoping to stay here for a good few years seeing as being a vampire entitled not aging and if you wanted to associate with humans, you had to move every few years to not bring up suspicion.

Which is just what I'll get unless I get moving this moment. I ran across the hall to my bathroom and stepped into the shower. With the calming flow of water going down my back I relaxed and subconsciously allowed more memories to flood back into my mind. It was almost like I had open the dam that was holding back all of these.

_Dad was going to go do his job for grandpa tonight. I promised that I would be good for grandpa and Dad had accepted that. He was tucking me into bed just before he was going to leave. "Do you really have to go Daddy?" I asked for the gazillionth time and Dad just smiled sadly at me once more._

"_Yes, but I told you I will be back before you wake up," he responded for the gazillionth time. I knew that their work was incredibly dangerous, but I trusted Daddy when he said he would come home. "Here," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a beautiful necklace. "This is our crest, wear it always and it will keep you safe," he instructed me and I allowed him to put it around my neck._

"_Thank you Daddy. I will always wear it," I promised. His smile brightened my thoughts and I knew he meant what he said when he told me he would be back. _

I felt my eyes burn with tears I would never shed and stepped out and went back to my room to get dressed. I quickly looked over myself in the mirror and my eyes rested on the necklace my Dad gave me that night and I gripped it tightly. Not too tightly that it would break, just for reassurance that everything would be okay.

I ran out to my car and jumped in driving to my new school. Unfortunately driving by yourself also gives you lots of time to think and I found myself taking another trip down memory lane to one of the most painful ones I have.

_I woke up to a cloudy and miserable day. I jumped out of bed something inside of me screaming that something was not right. My memories of Daddy from last night came back to me and I ran my fastest to his room. Just at his closed door I tripped and ended up falling into the door with it opening instead of breaking my fall._

_He hadn't closed it, it wasn't shut, what ever in my body knew was right. I took a quick look through his room anyways just for good measure but no signs of him being here since last night were evident. I gave up and ran downstairs to the kitchen, nothing, living room, squat, and even knocked on the bathroom, no one responded._

_He promised he would be back, he promised! My mind shouted telling me not to give up and I ran up the stairs only to run into grandpa. He saw my frantic look and offered a sad smile. "I am truly sorry, but he has yet to returned," he told me getting down on his knees to bring himself to my height. I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me, and I cried._

I barely registered that I got to school but I did notice my hands shaking on the wheel. I tried to breathe a calming breath, but failed miserably. I parked next to a red truck that looked like something I used to own, it was my favourite car, but it broke down not too long ago. I sighed and jumped out running into the office, human speed, to get my schedule.

The lady there looked slightly dazed as she handed me the necessary papers and I left soon after before she could say anything else. Looking over I went to my first class. Some boy tried to introduce himself to me after class but I smiled politely, knowing Dad had raised me to be polite, and left quickly. I heard him sigh and I had to avoid a couple of other kids who tried to be friendly. Tried being the key word here.

I could feel their real intentions. The boy from first period was really just trying to catch my attention, the girl from trig was just trying to _get_ attention, so I, once more, smiled politely and declined her invitation to lunch. Though it might have looked better seeing as now I had to sit by myself effectively attracting attention.

On a last minute decision I ditched lunch and spent that period in the library. Who really wanted to sit at a table alone surrounded by all of that noise and all of that human food? Answer, not me. Gag, human food was nasty.

So I spent my period reading Shakespeare instead of suffering through that and was actually disappointed when I had to go to my next class. Biology was definitely not what I wanted to occupy my time with, but, all I have is time so what do I have to lose?

I dropped my book and left my new sanctuary to go jump back into the tortured lessons of high school. I got to class and the teacher instructed me to sit at the supposedly only seat left. I guess I was early seeing as many of the seats were still open, but I sat down where he said anyways.

As the class filled up I closed my eyes leaving an open invitation for what ever memory was going to attack me next.

_It took them another three weeks to announce him dead, they couldn't find him. They said that he had been killed and it was out of their hands. I had to get ready for his funeral and grandfather had gotten me a black dress to wear. A tear slid down my check as I looked over my outfit in the mirror, and my eyes rested on the necklace Dad gave me._

_I couldn't believe he was gone. Something inside of me told me that I couldn't give up, but it was a once quiet voice that was quickly being muted by grief and depression. My best friend, my shoulder to cry on, my Father was d...de...I can't even think it! He promised he would come back, he never lies, he told me!_

"_You said you would never leave me, where are you now?" I almost whispered but it was enough. I collapsed on my bed knowing that when I go out there, I need to pretend that I am coping, which is that last thing I'm doing._

_Oddly though, I felt something brush my hand, and my eyes snapped open knowing that I was the only one in this room. I found a piece of paper lying on my bed next to me just below my hand. I looked around quickly seeing that my door was still locked, and I was still alone. A sob escaped at that thought. I was alone._

_Remembering the mysterious paper I went back to my bed and unfolded it and I gasped at the all too familiar handwriting. It was in printing so a ten year old could read it, but it was as clear as day._

I never lie -Dad

_No one was here. But he was dead. I breathed and pulled myself together, I had to believe that was from him. He was answering my question, he is still here. How and why are a mystery, but he had taught me to believe, so I'll believe that this really is from him. I allowed a brief smile before tucking the note under my pillow and walking out the door._

I sighed, a sad edge to the sound, and noticed that the room had filled up. "Are you alright?" a voice beside me asked causing me to jump in shock.

I turned to find not only a vampire, but the most god like vampire I had ever seen. He had bronze hair that didn't look to have an order, and seemed muscular, not overly but it was there. Taller than me as well by the looks of it. I locked eyes with him and I relaxed at the same time as he did noting his eyes color and put on one of my fake smiles. "I'm fine, thanks," I assured him but he looked conflicted. He knew I was lying.

"Nice to meet you fine, my name is Edward," he smiled trying to lighten the mood while being polite.

I laughed "Sorry, Isabella Cullen, but call me Bella."

He looked taken a back and when I gave him a questioning look he laughed. "What?" I asked in annoyance as his laughter started to fade. Unfortunately the teacher called attention before he could answer so I had to direct my attention to the front.

After a long, and amazingly boring, class the bell finally signaled the end and we finally were released. But before all of that. "Now, enlighten me, what was with the laughing?" I asked the annoying and breathtaking vampire next to me.

"It's nothing, really, just, my full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," he smiled and my eyebrows squeezed together.

"Strange," I commented and he shrugged smiling brightly.

"Coincidence I suppose, but I'll see you later," he suggested and I nodded. I was happy to finally have somebody to talk to that I could _fully_ talk to.

"Definitely, but for now, I must run to gym," I told him before we separated. Yay! I thought to myself, I made a friend in Jail! I mentally laughed, I came up with that a few decades ago, and school was from then on changed to Jail, because that is what it felt like.

I got to the gym and the teacher decided to let me sit out seeing as it was my first day. Yippee, no torture. I sat down on the bleachers and watched the others run around and playing basketball. I sighed feeling a tug at my memory once more. Whenever I wasn't actively doing something today my mind decided to torture me, what did I ever do to it!

_It's been five long years since they pronounced Dad, 'dead'. I gave up trying to prove that he wasn't dead and just let it be, knowing that I had nothing but that note, and I wasn't going to give it up. I still had it and I was never going to let it go. It was my last shred of hope that things would work out. "Isabella!" my grandfather called. I knew he was getting fed up with me. He was tired of me still being sad five years later about my Dad. _

_If I didn't know that Dad would have wanted me to be polite I would have walked right up to him and yelled "He was my Father for goodness sakes! Am I supposed to just forget him!?" but I held back that urge. But I fully well knew my grandfather wanted to get rid of me and was planning on marrying me off to the first boy who showed interest. Lucky me._

"_Coming," I called back, but not as loudly. I descended the stairs to meet grandfather in the living room as he heard me come in._

"_Isabella, I have been thinking that it is time for you to make a life. I have found a very nice boy named Jacob that I think you would really like. He has seen you around and asked me for your hand in marriage. I accepted on your behalf and you will meet him in a couple of days," he told me trying to copy Dads calm soothing voice because he knew that it did calm me, but on him it just scared me actually._

_Be polite, be polite, be polite. You must act like a lady and this is one of the things we have to go through. I told myself before I told him "Alright grandfather, thank you for telling me," when actually I wanted to say "Are you kidding me! I do not even know him! I do not want to marry some boy I do not know so young!" _

_I turned abruptly and went back up to my room before I burst back into tears. "I wish you were here," I whispered and the note that I had kept for the past five years brushed my hand. When I opened it this time though something was added on to the bottom._

I never lie –Dad

P.S. I will always love you.

_I smiled to myself knowing that I had left that in my closet._

The school bell ringing brought me out of my thoughts and I looked to see a just about empty gym. I ran and saw everyone was in the change room so I wasn't late. I left the whole building and went to the parking lot looking for my little blue car. I first found the red truck I parked next to, which had to mean my car was right next to it. I started to walk over there but was cut off by none other than Mr. Edward Cullen.

"Why hello again," I laughed pushing my long forgotten memories out of my head.

"Nice to see you too. Just passing along a message that my siblings want to meet you," he admitted but I didn't let my smile waver as he led me to a silver Volvo that hadn't been there when I arrived at school. Siblings? How many were in his coven?

"Bella!" someone called from around said car and I got a good look at all who were around. There was a girl with blond hair who looked like a beauty queen, and made me feel even more self-conscious than usual, standing next to a very big guy who looked like a bear. On the other side of him stood a guy who seemed to have been through a lot judging by the scars that were peaking out from his long sleeves and on his neck, _he_ had his arm around a girl who looked like a...pixie!

"This is Alice," he pointed to the pixie.

"Hey Bella! We're going to be great friends, I just know it!" she smiled kindly and I instantly took a liking to her.

"Her husband Jasper," he directed to the boy who had a bunch of scars.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled also and I felt calmer, almost as effective as Dad.

"Emmett," the big bear dude.

"Hey!" he grinned and I smiled back.

"And his wife Rosalie," he directed to beauty queen over there.

"Nice to see you," she smiled looking a little less happy than the others, but she was still happy nonetheless.

"I'm Bella, as you seem to know, nice to meet you too," I responded and they smiled brighter.

"Well we need to get home or Esme will start to wonder where we are. But, you're welcome to come with us," Alice offered and I thought about it for a moment.

I was about to say no when Edward said "Please, Esme would be happy to meet you." I looked up and found myself getting lost in his eyes and found that I no longer could say no. So I just sighed in defeat which brought a smile to their faces.

"Okay, Jasper and I will come in your car, and you can follow Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett," Alice smiled and she was already on her way over to my car, how she knew which one was mine was beyond me but oh well.

I was happy that someone else would be in the car, now maybe those memories would leave me alone for a little while longer. Maybe going over to their house would prolong it even longer, I thought wistfully. "Bella?" I heard Alice call and I noticed that I was sitting in my car and the others were waiting for me.

"Oh sorry!" I responded and quickly caught up as we drove down an unfamiliar path to what I assumed to be their house.

"So Bella, how old are you?" Alice asked after a while of silence.

I laughed, but still answered "Somewhere in the 340's approximately."

"Wow, really! Our 'father' is around that age," she responded off-handidly.

"Cool, maybe I knew him on some off chance," I laughed almost missing that the Volvo in front of us just turned down a long driveway.

"You guys live here?" I asked gaping at their mansion of a house.

"Ya, our 'mother' Esme decorated it," Alice explained as I parked behind their car.

"That's cool, how many is in your coven?" I asked. I hadn't met a group bigger than three aside from the Volturi, shudder, so this was sort of strange.

"Well, there's the five of us that go to school, and then our 'parent's, so 7," Jasper told me getting out of the car with Alice following. I managed a small smile, but I couldn't help my mind thinking of the fact that my last family died 300 years ago. "What's wrong?" he asked turning back to me.

I looked at him strangely making sure that I maintained the same smile. "I'm Fine," I assured him before following Alice to the front door. He didn't look very convinced but he didn't press the matter and I was thankful he was just letting it drop.

Alice skipped inside with Rosalie and Emmet close behind her and Jasper was still behind me looking confused. Edward looked like he was listening to something but no one was talking...I didn't bother with it. "Esme!" Alice called still smiling as she looked around.

"What is it Alice?" a lady asked appearing at the bottom of the stairs. She looked like the kind of loving caring Mom as she turned her attention from Alice to me. "Why, Hello dear, I'm Esme," she smiled in a very motherly fashion.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella," I responded trying to return her smile, but it was hard, for some reason everything was making me think of my Dad. What was wrong with me?

I didn't really have a mother but my father took that job, he acted as both parents and everything just worked out.

"Well it's great to meet you. We don't run into many other vampires, let alone vegetarians," she explained and at first I felt my face scrunch in confusion until I remembered my diet and theirs, that must have been what they meant!

"Oh, right," I laughed and I probably looked crazy for a moment.

"Well, I'm sure my husband would like to meet you, he's still at the hospital but he should be home soon," she said.

Confused I asked "What is he doing at the hospital?"

"Oh he's a doctor, Dr. Cullen," she looked proud and I could understand why. However once more I was brought back to a memory of my father. He was the kind of person who would help others like that; I could easily imagine him being a doctor which caused me to be even more upset. That would've been his name too, which only brought me further into my momentary turmoil.

"Are you okay Bella?" this time it was Edward who asked and my head shot up from looking at the ground. I took a deep breath and made sure I looked perfectly fine.

"Yes I'm fine," I told him but he still looked unconvinced.

"I can hear his car, he'll be back soon, why don't we sit down," Esme offered and the others agreed quickly before leading the way into a living room. I followed and sat down between Edward and Emmett on the couch.

Not long after we heard the front door open and someone walked in. Esme disappeared and we heard her by the door. "We have a guest," she told him.

They walked in and when I saw him I stopped breathing. Standing in front of me, was my father.

_**A/N: Voila! The first chapter, well I hope you all enjoyed it. But please drop a review and tell me. Love it? Hate it? Completely adore it? I should just stop now? Quit writing entirely? Give up all hope!? **_

_**Got kinda into that, but ANYWAYS! I'm serious, review! When you review I become happier, and when I'm happier I'm less stressed, and when I'm less stressed I update more! It's a whole big /_\ (triangle) of happiness, just keep that in mind ;)  
**_


	2. He said, She said

_Disclaimer: Well, the ownership of Twilight hasn't changed since the last chapter, therefore I STILL don't own Twilight, sorry to disappoint ;)_

_**A/N: Well, I wasn't going to update for another week or so, but the response to the first chapter was so overwhelming, I decided to update... right about now. So super duper awesome thank yous go out to all who reviewed. This seemed to encourage reviews in my last story, don't know why, but I figured "What the hey, a little extra work, but it's worth it to recognize the awesome people who reviewed. Including... Surgery-Girl, Snow Angel5466, sunrisejli129, twilightlime, asdfhl;ahsdfl;hal;fhasflhl;fhl, bella4ever, a person, DisneyVampire, liz, teamedwardandbella89, Conan in love, BrieBrie, shootingstar820, CarlisleCullen1645, bunny-tiger, AND the awesomeful .cullenx19x13 for putting up with my and my horrible spelling and grammer all through my last story, and has taken on the challenge of doing it all again :D Yes, she is my amazing beta who critiques the story so the readers don't have to endure what she does ;) Love ya! **_

_**Anyways! Read on young padawans, read on... (hehe, should stop watching star wars)  
**_

My father looked at me and I could see something like vague recognition. His eyes showed slight sadness but he covered it up quite well. "Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen," he smiled. I practically felt my heart break, he didn't recognize me, he couldn't remember me!

I thought over my option at this moment and thought I could reintroduce myself, tell him who I was. On a split second decision I responded "I'm Isabella, but call me Bella." I could tell he recognized the name because he flinched ever so slightly. "Well, thanks so much for all of this, but I really must be going. I'll see you at school," I said turning to the Cullen kid's discreetly hiding my necklace under my shirt.

"Alright, if you have to go, but remember you're always welcome here," Esme smiled and I smiled back.

"Of course, thank you again. Bye," I told them and ran out into my car. I drove away much faster than I probably should have but I needed to get away fast, before I broke down.

Finally when I was sure I was out of hearing range I allowed myself a couple of sobs to escape but managed to wait till I pulled up into my own driveway. I didn't even get into my house before I collapsed onto the steering wheel and allowed myself to break down in sobs. After about 15 minutes I got up and managed to get inside.

I trudged up to my bedroom and allowed myself to collapse onto the bed. You may be wondering why I chose to pretend I didn't know him, why I chose to not tell him my last name, why I chose to hide the necklace he gave me the night he disappeared. Well it's quite simple, I may not have developed a family from when I was changed, but he did.

He has put together the family we didn't really have when we were human. He had me, that is true, and grandfather was around as well, very true, but that was all. Now he has a wife that he loves. It's so obvious that he loves her a lot, I saw that as soon as he walked into the room with her. He has a bunch of kids that he considers his own. It was hard to not feel as though I was being replaced, but I had to hide those feelings.

If he didn't remember on his own, then I won't bug him. I won't disturb the life that he had built up here. I could go on with life, easy as that. I jumped up; I needed to get my mind off of this before my resolve wavers. With that I ran out into the forest and attacked the first animal that crossed my path.

I found a small clearing after going for a hunt. I laid down to the side and sighed with the memory of what I had just decided. I pulled out the note from my Dad that I always carried with me, it also helped to calm me. "I'll always love you too," I whispered "That's why I have to do this. This will be good in the long run." I assured myself that it was the right thing.

"Who are you talking to?" someone asked from behind me, and I jumped up and spun around to meet eyes with Alice.

"N-No one," I stuttered, stuffing the note back into my pocket.

"I saw Bella," she said in a quiet voice.

"S-Saw what," I tried to make my voice sound casual but I kept stuttering no matter what.

"We didn't explain our powers, did we? I can see the future, to an extent, so before you changed your mind I saw you introduce yourself to Carlisle as Isabella Marie Cullen," she explained, and my eyes widened.

"Alright, so, Cullen wasn't a rare name back in that time," I told her, and she nodded.

"Maybe, but if you ever want to talk, I'm good at keeping secrets," she winked, and I laughed.

"Okay, thank you for the offer, but as I said before, I have to get home. School starts in an hour and a half, so you may want to go get ready too," I told her, and she looked down at her outfit.

"Yeah I probably should, see you in a bit," she waved happily and ran off back in the direction she came.

I ran off back the way to my house. This was right, it had to be: it just had to. I had a quick shower and got dressed in basic jeans and black long sleeve. I looked over myself in the mirror, and my eyes rested on my necklace. I know I shouldn't wear it because it may be a dead giveaway to who I am, but I couldn't bring myself to go back on my last promise to my Dad.

"_This is our crest, wear it always and it will keep you safe," he instructed me, and I allowed him to put it around my neck._

"_Thank you Daddy. I will always wear it," I promised._

And I have always worn it, and I will always wear it. No matter what happens, no matter what the situation, I promised him.

Looking at the time, I realized that I had taken longer than I thought and ran out into my car. I drove and arrived at the school soon after, I hadn't realized how short the drive is to get there. I saw that the Cullen's were already there and were standing around their car. "Bella!" Emmett called and signaled for me to come over.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked, managing to hide my feelings and was satisfied at how happy I had sounded.

I was answered by a chorus of 'fines' and it was left at that. "Bella, what does that note in your pocket say? I didn't see it last night," Alice piped up, and I glared at her. Why was she bringing this up _now_ in front of everyone?!

"You have a note in your pocket?" Jasper asked, and if I could blush, I would be right now.

"Well, sort of," I mumbled looking down at my feet. Alice, though, had other plans.

"Can I see it? I'm curious because of last night," she admitted, and, seeing no way out of this, I reached to pull the note out of my pocket. But, apparently, luck was on my side and the bell rang before it could even get clear out.

"Whoops! Gotta get to class," I smiled and ran off towards my first class. Though class couldn't have gone by quicker, before I knew it, it was lunch time.

"Hey, you're Isabella, right?" a blonde haired kid asked from behind me.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" I responded turning around to face him.

"I didn't see you at lunch the other day. I know it would probably be awkward if you didn't have somewhere to sit so I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us," he rambled on before actually getting to what he wanted to say. You'd think that would be nice, but I knew his true intentions, he just wanted to ask me out, and I wasn't going to get into that.

As I had before I smiled politely and responded "Thank you for the offer, but I'm okay. I don't need somewhere to sit," I told him as nicely as I could. He looked upset but nodded and walked off.

"Why are you so polite to them? Don't you even _know_ what he was thinking?" I heard from behind me and turned to see Edward leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I very well know what their true intentions are, and I'm so polite to them because that is how my father raised me, and that is how my father would want me to be," I explained, and his face softened.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering," he told me, and I nodded.

"No hard feelings, I can understand why you asked," I allowed and turned to go on my way to the library.

"Where are you going!?" he called catching up to me, and I looked over at him.

"The library?" I said, but it came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Well this comes to why I came to find you. You're coming to sit with us," he said, looping his arm around mine and changing our path.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I asked, and he laughed while shaking his head 'no'. "Alright." We got to the cafeteria, and he led me to a table where the others sat.

"Hey, Bella!" Rosalie said, being the first one to notice that Edward and I had gotten there.

"Hello," I responded sitting down in between Edward and Jasper.

"Not to nag you, but picking up where we left off this morning, can I see the note now?" Alice asked putting her hands together and made a pouting in face.

I laughed and tried to say no, but found myself allowing her to see the note and pulling it out of my pocket. "Fine," I sighed while letting her pull it out of my hands.

I watched as she read it over and she turned to me. "Aw, that's so sweet!" she commented and I smiled.

"Ya," was all I said in response.

"Let me see," Rosalie popped in and took the note out of Alice's grasp. "Was this from your Dad when you were human?" she asked having a similar expression as Alice.

I nodded as Rosalie passed it to Edward who was sitting next to her. I looked down embarrassed that they were all reading one of the most important things I carry with me. "You were close with your Dad. That's why you're so polite to everyone," he realized and I nodded in response. I'm only not telling him who I am because he's built up a family here. "You know, this looks a lot like Carlisle's writing," Edward commented, and I got scared.

"He-he, funny, coincidence, can I have it back now?" I said, and everyone looked at me funny. Okay, maybe I deserved it but if this was going to work, then they couldn't know either. Either way, Edward handed me my note back, and I carefully placed it back into my pocket before looking down at the table in front of me.

"I like your necklace," Alice said after a moment of silence, and once more everyone was looking at me again.

"Oh that's nice, can I see it?" Rosalie asked, and I held it up closer to her so she could see it. "You know, that has the same design as my pendent," she said and grabbed her own necklace to compare them. I wasn't planning on that; I tried to push the thoughts and feelings of rejection and replacement that jumped to the forefront of my mind when I heard her say her pendant.

"Oh, must have gotten it at the same store...or...something," I trailed off hoping that she didn't know what the design meant.

"This is the Cullen crest," she said. Okay, so she did know. "Where did you get it?"

"Uh, well, funny story! My last name is Cullen too, as Alice and Edward know." I tried to force a strained laugh out, but it came as an odd strangled sound.

"Always the mind reader and psychic," Emmett mumbled, and my eyes shot up to look at him.

"What!" I gasped, and he looked confused before I saw realization flash in his eyes, and he laughed.

"Eddie here can read minds," Jasper filled in seeing as Emmett was still laughing. My eyes shot over to Edward who was glaring at his brother.

"I told you not to call me Eddie," he hissed, oh that was his biggest problem!? Honestly, if that was _my_ biggest problem, than I wouldn't have any!

"You can read minds!?" I asked, almost yelling, which caused him to look down at me shocked.

"If you're worrying about it, don't, because for some reason, I can't read yours," he confessed, and I relaxed. As long as they never knew I was technically their long-lost adopted sister, than everything would be smooth sailing.

"Oh, well don't beat yourself up over it, Aro couldn't either, and Jane was quite peeved when she failed to inflict pain on me. I wonder where that hostility came from," I mused slightly near the end, and all of a sudden I had everyone's attention.

"You know the Volturi?" Rosalie asked, shocked, and I nodded cautiously.

"Yeah, I met them when I was looking around Italy and didn't stay with them long much to Aro's disappointment, but I saw them," I explained and they seemed to relax. Wow, guess they had something against the Volturi.

Lucky the bell rang before anything else could be said, and we all had to leave to our classes. Edward led me to Biology, but something looked to be bugging him. It was scary that I could already tell, like I had known him all my life. He actually looked kind of cute when puzzled, wait! No! If my plan to leave Dad alone with his family was going to work, than I couldn't develop any strong relationships with anyone in his family, that would be counter productive. Still, the curiosity got the best of me, and I finally asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just confused as to how defensive you became when we started talking about your necklace being the Cullen crest, or how you freaked out when I commented that the writing in your note looked suspiciously familiar to Carlisle's writing," he explained, and I was upset at what I had to say to him. It would just make them all suspicious, but I had to.

"Edward, I know this sounds horrible, but could you do me a favor? Could you not look too deeply into my actions, and past?" I asked, hoping he could give me that. He looked exactly how I knew he would, suspicious, but this had to be done. Cut off enough ties with them that I wasn't becoming a burden in their life. The less they saw me the less chance Dad would have of figuring out who I was.

"You know, something was always telling me you were hiding something, ever since you met Carlisle. I just can't figure out what it is....You know I saw that vision Alice had last night, I know she told you about it, whatever it is, it has something to do with Carlisle," he was much too observant.

"Fine, I'll tell you one thing, it does have something to do with Carlisle, but please, don't push anything, please," I was reduced to begging, how humiliating, but if this is what I had to do to protect Dad from me, well then this is what I had to do.

"I'd like to promise that, but you must understand I have to protect my family," he told me as we reached out class.

"Trust me; I know what having to protect your family is like. In a way I'm sort of doing that now, and I wouldn't have it any other way, but I can promise you I pose no threat to your family," I assured him, and he looked confused. I ran into class before he could interrogate me further.

**_Edward_**_:_

I lay in my room going over what Bella had told me before she ran into class. She was hiding something, she full out admitted it, but she also said it had something to do with Carlisle. She was hiding something, and Carlisle was a big part in the whole thing, but what was his part? What was she hiding?

_Isabella Marie Cullen,_ that was her name, I got that much from Alice's vision. But why did she refuse to say her last name in front of Carlisle; what was she hiding?! This girl was driving me insane, and when she said all of that, she was as upset as she had been when Alice had come back from hunting. She had talked to Bella about the note, she had said that she loved him too, that's why she was doing that. But what?! I was going in circles here.

Wait, Carlisle was sitting in his office doing work; if this had to do with him, maybe he knew a thing or two about it. Acting on a split second decision, I jumped off my couch and ran to his office. I knocked lightly on the door and heard him call, "Come in Edward!"

Hesitantly, I walked into the room and found him right where I knew he would be, at his desk with paper spread everywhere. "I'm sorry to bother you while you're working, I just wanted to ask you something," I told him, sort of asking for permission to ask the question. I didn't really even know if I wanted the answer. What if she was a threat despite what she had said with such sincerity in her eyes? No, that angel could never be a threat...could she?

"Don't worry about it Edward and you know you can ask me anything," he assured. I was so glad at this point that everyone else had gone out for a hunting trip. This would be strictly between the two of us; the others never had to know what Bella was hiding. They suspected she was like I had, but they had no confirmation.

"Well, I just wanted to know...does the name Isabella Marie Cullen, mean anything to you?" I noticed that Carlisle flinched at the sound of her name, Bella's name, her full name. He definitely knew something.

"Where did you hear that name?" he asked so defensively it shocked me. This was similar to how he responded when the Volturi tried to force Alice and I to join: he became defensive and threw every rule and logic he could come up with at them.

"I was just...uh, well...I just came across it, and the last name _was_ Cullen, so I was curious if it meant anything to you, or merely a coincidence." he struggled, and I could see that he was cautious. He blocked his thoughts and was going over how he could say what he needed to.

"Do you really want to know Edward?" he decided to ask. I nodded and saw him deflate and rest his head on his arm. I had never, _never,_ seen him act this way. "You see Edward when I was human, my parents had set me up in an arranged marriage. I wasn't too pleased but I warmed up to her, nothing compared to how I feel about Esme, but she was a good companion at the time. I'm telling you this Edward because Isabella Marie Cullen is the full name of my daughter. The woman, her name was Marie Swan, died during child birth so we gave Isabella her name as a middle name," by the time he finished saying this he looked close to tears that would never fall.

But, before I could say anything more he opened his mouth and began again. "She was 10 years old when her grandfather was old, and I needed to go on that search for the vampire. That damn vampire," he muttered the last part so quietly I barely heard it, and it shocked me. Carlisle did not swear. "I had promised her I would be there when she woke up because she had been so scared that I would get hurt. She confessed that she had a bad feeling, but I ignored it and just brushed it off as her being scared for me, we had been really close. But...but after that vampire attack, I knew I couldn't go back. She was part of the reason I wouldn't hunt humans, whenever I would even think about it, her face would show as the victim, and I couldn't even if I had ever wanted to, which as you know I didn't. After I had tried all forms of suicide and figured out the diet, which didn't take overly long, I went back to check on her. I stayed with her, hiding in the shadows watching her grow for five years, until my father married her off. I figured she would be okay with whoever he had picked for her, I trust him, so I left her in the hands of them, after the wedding of course, and went on my way," he actually let out a sob in the end.

This hurt, to see one of the most composed, calm men I had met look so upset, vulnerable. "That was the hardest thing I had to do, and I know she is long dead by now, and I managed to move on, to an extent, but I always remember her," he confessed finally finishing.

"Why did you never bring this up Dad?" I asked using the term 'Dad' instead of 'Carlisle' because I knew it would help him.

"I never imagined this would come up, and what would I say? I have a daughter from when I was human that you'll never see and there is no point in you knowing this? No, it was better not to bring up, let sleeping dogs lie. What good would it do for you to know that anyways?" he asked bringing himself back together. As of now, a lot of good, I thought. I couldn't say that though, I had to now figure out why Bella didn't want him to know, seeing as how much they cared for each other.

Knowing it was rhetorical I stood up from the chair and said, "Thank you, and you never know how handy that sort of information can come in," I smiled, and he returned the gesture, but it never reached his eyes. He and Bella were closer than I thought; just the mention of her name had made him defensive over her.

I left his office, knowing he probably wanted to be alone at this moment. Now I was really glad that the others were out hunting. Now, I just had to approached Bella with this new found information tomorrow and see how this story adds up with hers**_._**

****_**A/N: Alrighty! Love it? Hate it? Don't wanna rate it? Drop a review and let me know, I can't know your opinion unless you tell me, I'm no Edward. Always remember the /_\ of happiness!**_

_**DISNEYVAMPIRE:**_

_**All other people don't have to read this considering you probably won't get it, but DisneyVampire left a very lovely PM, but they don't have their PM enabled, their fore I can't respond, damn it, so this is the only way I can respond. But feel free to read if you are so compelled to be nosy ;)**_

_**Aw! Thank you so much, that message just made my day :D (two days ago ;) lol). Don't know what else to say, but thanks for reading my last story and contining to read this one :) Hope you enjoy it as you give me so much credit ;)**_

_**Thanks so much for reading my stories, your reviews are always so nice :D**_

_**-MyImmortal01**_

_**aka Amanda**_

_**AND for all other readers, leave a review. They really do make my day, and if you reviewed last chapter, your name should be in the top authors note, don't believe me? Go check! That's how much I value the reviews, and I personally respond to them. So if you think I'm just using them as an ego boost as so many people do, I don't, I really do take into account what you say in them.  
**_


	3. Dang nab it!

_Disclaimer: Okay, so we're three chapter into this, if you haven't grasped it yet that I don't own Twilight... well I'm sorry, there's no hope for you. But I'll say it again just to humor you, I Don't Own Twilight! Better?_

**A/N: Look at that! I finally got my butt together at got this chapter edited by the amazingful .cullenx19x13 and not it comes to you guys! Aren't I just amazing? Lol, no, but oh well. So, super special thank yous to all reviewers: merdarkandtwisty, sunrisejlk129, KrissieMusicGurl, bunny-tiger, Me , smantamax, Surgery-Girl, Snow Angel5466, Conan in love, pepper, skyegirl101, CarlisleCullen1645, akadabra-kaching, and natzbadfairy! Yay to all of you :D**

**And now, enough of my rambling and onto what you really want to read here, so read on!  
**

I arrived at school upset with myself. Why did I have to say that to Edward? It sounded more suspicious that I needed it to! And all of that talk, it hurt, bringing up more memories of all that. I hadn't even noticed I was in the parking lot, but I jumped out of my car clutching my necklace like it was my lifeline. I sighed, before running into someone. I looked up only to see the one and only, Edward Cullen. "Hey!" I said, trying to put on the happiest smile I could muster.

"Hello, Isabella Marie Cullen," he responded raising an eyebrow; panicking I turned my head away.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I said acting as if it made no difference that he knew my name. _And_ I went and told him that this had to do with Dad. If he was as smart as I thought, he could easily just turn around and ask Carlisle about my full name, game over.

"I knew that was your name, but what was your father's name again, hmm..." he trailed off suggestively, and I knew my worst case scenario was true. It really was game over.

"Can't remember, that was a few hundred years ago, and I did address him as Dad," I tried to play along even though I knew it made no difference.

"Hmm, really? Because, I think I know your fathers name," he commented, and I deflated against my car, all suspicions true, GAME OVER! Do I need to say it again?

"What did you do?" I sighed, resting my head on my arm which was on the roof of my car.

"You know, this is exactly how Carlisle looked when I talked to him," he observed, and I snapped up straight and panicked.

"You told him!?" I shrieked, and Edward looked shocked but shook his head despite that. "Good."

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't _you_ tell him, from what I can gather and what you've told me, you guys were extremely close, why would you hide from him?" he asked as I started walking to my first period.

"I don't want to ruin what he's built up for himself," I responded, barely managing a whisper before I walked faster towards class. He didn't follow me.

I was dumb when I had thought that he would just let this drop: of course he wouldn't. The morning went by much too quick for my liking. What was with the days passing by so quickly? I hoped that Edward hadn't told his siblings because if they all know then Carlisle would definitely find out. Ugh! Dang it all to heck!

I didn't want to face Edward right now, so instead of going to the cafe, I quickly directed my course to my sanctuary, the library. On my way there, I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over to find Eddie boy. Why can't he give up? "What's up?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant but knowing what he wanted.

"That's what I want to know actually. What did you mean, 'I don't want to ruin what he's built up for himself'?" he asked, watching my expression. I sighed pulling him into a spare classroom; it might be good to share this with another person.

"Have you ever wondered why there aren't any other new vamps around here?" I asked, and I noticed that he realized that. "Yes, I'm on my own," I sighed, knowing what he was thinking and leaned against a desk.

"Why didn't you ever tell us? We would happily take you in," he offered, but I shook my head.

"No! No, that would also be counter productive. You see, just because I haven't built up a life for myself and a new family doesn't mean Dad didn't." I saw Edward looked at me meaningfully when I called him Dad, that's the only thing I ever addressed him as really. "He now has the loving wife he lacked when we were human. He has the amazing family we didn't exactly have. When we were human there was my Dad, in all his wonderful caring, kind nature, then there was me, his only daughter, then my grandfather. The super religious vampire and witch hunting one, he wasn't the nicest, but we were a family. Now Dad has more. He never admitted it, but I'm sure this is the kind of family he would have envisioned; though I know he loved me, I wish I could have been more," I sighed, trying to figure out how much was too much detail as I had never told anyone this.

"But you didn't hear how he talked about you last night when I mentioned it. When I first said your full name, he became defensive of you like he can be when one of us is in danger, then talking about how he wasn't able to be their in your life brought him to sobbing; he misses you. By the time he finished telling about it, he was sobbing, and as you probably know, he is usually the calmest and most collected of everyone." Did he really react that way to me?

"That doesn't matter though. He has a great reputation as an amazing doctor, the loving family he deserves and an amazing life put together, and I could never jeopardize that. I would be a constant reminder of the past. I know that if he knows who I am he won't let me go, and I don't want to go, but this will be better in the long run," I assured more myself than him, and he noticed that.

"What if he guesses?" he asked, and I knew that was a distinct possibility.

"Well, I can't lie to him because as you read in that note, he never lied to me. The least I could do is return that, but if he were to guess than it's beyond me to tell him he is wrong. Part of me hopes he guesses, but I need to ask you a favor now that you know," I turned to look up at Edward "I have to ask you _not_ to tell anyone about this. Not. A. Soul. No matter what the circumstances may be, promise me."

"I promise, no matter the circumstances," he told me, pulling me into a hug. I really needed it; I was feeling very upset right now. "Relax Bella, things will work out in the way they are meant to," he tried to soothe me rubbing my arm, and I nodded. It felt, right being in his arms.

"Thank you, but we need to get to class you know," I tried to smile pointing at the clock, and he nodded.

"Are you okay, or would you rather we skip the afternoon?" he offered, and I considered it for a moment. I didn't think I was going to break down in the middle of class, but to be honest it would be nice to not sit in class leaving me to my thoughts.

"Skipping sounds good," I mumbled almost wondering if I even said it.

But Edward brightened, and I knew he heard it and said, "In that case, I know just where to go."

We went out to the parking lot meeting Alice there. "Here you go Alice. I'm trusting you, don't kill the car," he warned her, handing over his keys. She beamed and skipped off to her next class leaving us there.

"So, my car?" I asked, directing towards my little blue car.

"Yep, I'm driving," he smiled quickly pulling my keys from my hands and rushing over to the driver's side before I could say anything. Seeing nothing more I could do, I went to the passenger's side and got in.

He drove off somewhere I didn't know or recognize, and we came up to a dirt path. He got out and opened my door for me. After I was out he started walking towards the dirt path. "My Dad would kill you if he knew what was going on," I commented.

"Why?" he asked confused and looking at me strangely.

"Even by the age of ten, I was a huge klutz, causing mass destruction to all things breakable, and he knew this, walking through a forest, would only attract the dangerous things to me," I informed him, and he laughed, laughed!

"I'll help you," he promised grabbing my hand. I felt a surge of electricity go through my arm, but I didn't dare let go. As we trudged through the forest I started thinking. Edward was such a gentleman, and he was so kind, and sweet. He was looking out for me, in a way, and he even promised not to tell anyone, even his family, about my secret. Not to mention he was handsome...wait! Crap! This is just what I had to avoid, I couldn't build any strong relationships with them. And falling for Edward would go straight into that category.

After walking for who knew how long we reached a clearing. Edward stopped and when I looked at him he directed to the clearing "Go on."

I walked into it and gasped. It was gorgeous, amazing, and beautiful; but not one of these would fit. I looked around and smiled brightly, exclaiming, "It's beautiful!"

"You think so?" he asked quietly, appearing behind me. When I nodded he went on, saying, "I found it once when I was hunting. This is where I come sometimes to think, or just get peace and quiet," he said and smiled, sitting down and tugging me along with him.

"I can see why, it's amazing," I leaned into him and just looked around at the beautiful meadow surrounding me.

"Not the most amazing thing I've seen today, but it's nice," he whispered, and I was confused. What else had he seen today, what did he do that he could see something better than this. I didn't ask and just smiled up at him.

We spent the afternoon talking and getting to know each other better, I revealed my story to him, and he growled. "I could kill him," he muttered angrily but I shook my head.

"What's done is done, it's not Jacob's fault...entirely, I'm the one who ran away," I told him, but he looked unconvinced.

"Doesn't matter, he drove you to run away," he growled, and I sighed and moved the conversation to happier topics.

After awhile, we noticed that it was getting late. Edward looked at his watched and noticed that school was long over, and we needed to get going. We ran back to the car, and he opened my door before getting in.

He drove back to his house and insisted that I came in to see the others. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked as he pulled me out of the car.

"Yes," he simply said before pulling me toward the house. But, there was something in the back of mind that was telling me this was going to end badly. What? I don't know, but it was there and screaming at me. Just like when I woke up the morning after Dad went hunting.

He opened the door and we walked in, but as soon as we did there was something about the atmosphere that didn't feel right. We walked into the living room where everyone was sitting, they all looked so serious, it was scary.

Emmett was the one to approach me "Why don't you talk about your past?" he growled and I backed up.

"What's going on?" Edward asked pulling Emmett farther from me noting the fact that it scared me.

"We have reason to suspect she's not who she says she is, but we have nothing to backup against it," Jasper responded in a slightly calm manner, but nothing like he usually is.

"Wh-What? You think I'm not the person I've...what? You can't honestly believe that?" I stuttered, getting scared. Is that really what they believed?

"Well what can we say, you act strangely at times. Freaked out when we talked about that note, lied when Rose was looking at your necklace, you won't tell us about your past so what are we supposed to think?" Alice listed, looking almost sad about what she had to say.

"Then again, of course, if you were to tell us your past and in a way redeem yourself, we wouldn't have to worry about you," Dad said. My own father didn't know who I was and was accusing me of being a backstabber! How could my life get worse!? I wanted to cry, break down, and tell them everything. But if I did, all of this would be for nothing. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, and I wish I could tell you about my past. But there is one crucial thing that one of you have to realize, and until then, I can't tell you anything. I can assure you I am not a threat, but you have to understand that I wish I could prove it, but I can't," I barely whispered, and Rosalie looked murderous.

"What do you mean you 'can't'!?" she yelled, and I cringed. Edward tried to rub soothing circles on my back, but Rosalie would have none of that "No Edward don't! She could possibly be a threat, and you're trying to comfort her!" she screamed as if it was absurd. I had never seen this side of her.

"What are you talking about? What evidence do you have that she could be a threat?" he asked, almost yelling, right back.

"Alice had a vision that three vampires came looking for _her_, and when she refused to go with them, they sent a newborn army after us!" Rosalie spat back. Oh no, were these the same three vampires? Oh crap! No wonder they think that.

"What?" Edward asked, shocked, and I glanced towards the door. Maybe if I could leave, I could find them, save the Cullen's, that could work...couldn't it?

Before I could even think about going through with that plan they had noticed me looking over there. "No you don't," someone said, and I felt two people grab my upper arms lifting me off the ground. Okay, so much for that plan, I grimaced. I looked and found it was Emmett and Jasper holding me up, okay so much for friendly conversation.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked from my left.

"You know who I am, Isabella," I responded weakly.

"That all? No surname or anything?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"You know my surname," I tried to sound more confident but I'm pretty sure that I failed.

"Right, right, how convenient it's the same as ours," Rosalie commented, and I saw Carlisle look between everyone, confused.

"It's true," I insisted actually sounding stronger than before.

"Really? And what proof would you have to that?" she retorted harshly, and I gaped like a friggin' fish. I sighed heavily. I could easily tell them that I'm Carlisle's biological daughter, key word being could. Could I really do that to Dad? Answer: Not unless he guesses himself, and I've been careful. He shouldn't guess, no matter how much I wished he would, no matter how much I wish I could tell him, I couldn't be a burden on his new life.

"I have my necklace, but that's all," I said through gritted teeth. If I didn't I would probably blurt everything out.

"Any friends or family who could back up the story?" she persisted. All the wrong questions right now.

"I'm not with any coven if that is what you are referring to," I responded, not a lie.

"Well that's not what I asked now was it," she glared.

"No, there's no family you can ask! The one family that I have, doesn't remember me, so you can't ask," I said, again not a total lie, he didn't remember me, so there.

"What a shame," she sneered, and Carlisle looked like he was deep in thought trying to piece something together. Dang nab it! He was getting suspicious.

**A/N: And that is chapter 3! What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? 15 minutes of your life you'll never get back? I really would like to know, so drop a review and let me know. What'd you like? What'd you hate?**

**Anyways, for some strange reason, I'm not very talkative today, hmm... odd. So, I believe I'll leave it at that. Maybe I'll go watch some Jeff Dunham, or go to Timmies! Don't know Timmies? Tim Hortons?? Shame on you! If you do, and you like 'em, *high five*. Hehe, okay, byes for now people. And don't forget to leave a review!**

**/_\ of happiness ;)  
**


	4. Enter James, Victoria, et Laurent!

_Disclaimer: Me- zzZZZZZ_

_ My sis- Wake up, wake up, it's easter. And it's the disclaimer, get up._

_ Me- Meh *curls deeper into covers*_

_ My mom- I have a bottle of water out of the fridge, don't make me get it._

_ Me- *eyes snap open* I don't own Twilight or any characters... hey it's 8 in the morning! _

_ My mom- Well since your up, get downstairs with your sister._

_ Me- Dammit...  
_

**A/N: Okay guys, I know I owe you an explanation for taking so long... but I also know you all probably don't want to read me rambling on about why I took so long to update, so the super short explanation is that I've been busy and hadn't had time. So, really, that's all I can think of to say as my younger sister dragged me out of bed early this morning to go easter hunting, so I'm just gonna say my thanks to all readers and reviewers *deep breath in* including... vikinglass25, merdarkandtwisty, LeanneLeachyyy, Conan in love, Whoviantenthdoctor, Hellsbells84, samantamax, Samira, natzbadfairy, dazzled17, KrissieMusicGurl, Surgery-Girl, Athena99lover99smart1, sunrisejli129, Me Bored . inc, akadabra-kaching, rosejoanna, MaliHoward, lizzy, Moonyxforever, millahbaby, Dancin'WithTearsInMyEyes, abaker9, bella4ever, Sirianna-Black, Twilight Crazy Fan, Snow Angel5466, Twicullenfan96, n/a, StopTheMadness, Bellaangel383, Jessie Maude, vampiresam95, Lysistrate, and my awesomeful Beta .cullenx19x13... who didn't get a chance to beta this chapter as I wanted to get it up as soon as possible so please forgive me for any spelling/grammatical errors which are sure to be here. **

**Thank you! And now... you may read this next chapter ;)  
**

"What if I tell you that I won't refuse to go with them? Hmm? Then will you let me go, I will go with them no matter how much I hate them and everything they do, no newborn army, no attack, no harm to your family," I pleaded looking them all in the eyes, putting as much sincerity into them as I could.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Emmett asked suspicious.

"I give you my word, I know that might not mean much, but I can also assure you that I _never_ lie, and I don't plan to start. Please, please believe me, and I'll be out of your hair in-" I cut off trying to know when they will come.

"A day, they come alone tomorrow," Alice piped up and I nodded.

"I'll even wait here, lock me in this house, house arrest, have someone guard me until they come, then you can hand me over! I will not leave this house until they come, and I'll stay in someone's sight or tell you exactly where I'm going and for how long, how does that sound?" I asked trying to cover any escape that I could make.

"Well, I suppose that could work," ah Esme, how I love her and her loving ways. That might not be entirely loving, but she was giving me a chance, and that was all I needed.

"And, even if I did try to attack, it's seven against one, it'd be suicide for me, no chance," I explained and I felt the grips on my arms loosen marginally.

"She does have a point," Jasper commented. I didn't even have to mention that they had more fighting skills that I could possibly have acquired.

I saw Alice look into the future and nod "The vision changed, she's now going to go with them, and they won't sick a newborn army on us," she stated and everyone in the room seemed satisfied that I was going to do as I promised. The restraining arms on me let go and I landed on the ground.

"Thank you, for giving me a chance to prove myself," I whispered and I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye looking at me panicky. He knew the truth, he knew who those three were and what they did to me. I was their favourite toy, and he knows it.

"Uh, Bella, could I talk to you," he asked pleading with his gaze. He started pulling me out the door when Jasper asked where we were going. "Just out of hearing range, okay? I won't let her go," Edward promised and everyone looked to Alice.

"The future hasn't changed, he won't do anything," she assured and everyone nodded letting him take me out, crap.

"What are you thinking?" he growled and I sighed.

"I have to," I whispered.

"Just answer one question, are these three James, Victoria, and Laurent?" he asked pain seeming to be in his eyes. I don't know why it was there, but I wasn't going to point it out.

"I believe so," I responded still whispering, he knew everything, why I opened up to him I don't know. I just felt so comfortable around him and after he knew I was Carlisle's daughter, I just opened up with no more secrets to hide.

"Damn it Bella, why? You know who they are and you know what they did and are going to do, why are you going to put yourself up to that pain?" he asked pleadingly.

"Because I need to, it would be better this way," I told him and he sighed.

"Better than what? Carlisle finding out that his long lost daughter is actually alive, he would be ecstatic!" he was really upset that I was going to do this.

"But I would only be a burden on his life right now, it's better that I suffer through this than harm him anymore," I explained and Edward leaned back against a tree.

"Why don't you just run, I could tell them that you fought me and ran out into the forest much faster than I could with a head start?" he offered and I'd lie if I said I didn't consider it. I really did not want to deal with James, Victoria, and Laurent right now, not ever. But, that could potentially bring more harm to them, no I couldn't do that.

"I wish I could Edward, but no," I whispered the last part and his face fell, I convinced myself that it was only because I was a good friend that he didn't want to see get hurt, if I believed that it was because he returned my feelings, I could never leave, leaving Dad was hard enough, almost impossible.

I turned and walked back to the house, but Edward stayed out by the tree's looking devastated, he would get over it after I left, it's not like he liked me that way or that much. Once I got back to the house everyone was still where they were and they all looked at me. "Where's Edward? What did you do to him?" Rosalie jumped, I was hurt that they now considered me an enemy instead of a friend.

Jasper looked at me funny, oh, now you choose to tune into my feelings, why not a little earlier? "I didn't do anything to Edward. After we talked he was upset and leaning against a tree, he didn't look like he was going to move for a while, so I came back here before you guys began to think the wrong things," I explained calmly raising my hands in a signal meaning no harm.

"You had the perfect opportunity to run, but you came back here?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I promised, right?" I sighed sitting down on the floor against a wall.

After coming out of their confusion Jasper turned and said "I should probably go check that statement." He sounded like he believed me, but he just wanted to get out of the room. I understood as he turned and ran out of the house.

"I can't figure you out, first you're all secretive about your past, then you go and stick to your promise and become all trustworthy, it's confusing," Emmett muttered looking at me and I let out a short shaky laugh.

"There's only one reason I remain secretive about my past, and it is _not_ for the reason you think," I told them and they looked puzzled.

"Then why won't you tell us so that everything is cleared up?" Rosalie asked frustrated by me.

"Because I can't, I promised myself I wouldn't because I refuse to be a problem," I sighed resting my head on my arms which were crossed over my knees I had subconsciously brought close to me.

"Too late for that don't you think!" she retorted and I sighed again.

"Rose, enough, it's obvious she's in pain," Esme said standing up and coming over to where I had pulled myself into a ball. She started rubbing my back soothingly.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for being such a problem," I whispered and Esme smiled kindly.

"Don't worry about it, and you're not being a problem, I'm convinced this is just a misunderstanding," I smiled. Sometimes I would wonder how my mom was, I bet she was as kind as Esme from how Dad talked about her.

_**Edward**_

Bella walked back to the house leaving me leaning against this tree. She must really love her father to put herself through this, give up the perfect opportunity to run, and willingly go back to where the danger will come looking for her. Though to say the least, I was devastated, she was an angel who didn't deserve to be put through that pain and suffering, it wasn't right!

I didn't know how long I sat there with my emotions going haywire before Jasper came walking over to where I was. "What's wrong Edward?" he asked picking up on it.

"Why, why would she do this to herself," I whispered knowing that he wouldn't be able to give me an answer, but I wanted to get it out anyway.

"What do you mean? Do you know what's going on?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"Yes, I figured out what her big secret was, then when I told her about it she told me her past. She really isn't any threat to us, though that newborn army may be, she met the three who are coming for her before, and you don't want to know what they do to her," I sighed revealing all that I could to him, Bella had sworn me to secrecy.

"Why didn't you say anything then? Why didn't she say anything!?" Jasper asked freaking out. Even though he didn't exactly show it, he was starting to consider Bella his little sister, Emmett too, and when she wasn't being suspect number one, they love to spend time with her.

"I didn't say anything, because she made me swear not to, and she didn't say anything, because of that big secret I mentioned. It's nothing bad or anything to really worry about, but she doesn't want us to know," I sighed resting my head against the tree.

"Why not? Doesn't she trust us?" he asked worriedly turning his full attention to me.

"Well, after what we just did to her she shouldn't, but she does, she'd trust us with her life. No, it's not that, it's just that her secret has to do with one of us, and she believes that if said person found out she would become a burden on us, her words not mine," I quickly added when Jasper looked shocked.

"Why would she think that?" he asked gaping at me.

"I don't know, but you can't tell anyone, as I said I was sworn to secrecy," I warned and, reluctantly, Jasper nodded.

"We should get back, I was just to come a 'check' her story," he told me laughing uncomfortably. We got up and ran back to the house. When we arrived Bella was sitting away from everyone else against a wall, with Esme sitting beside her a comforting hand resting on her shoulder, and Alice was in mid-vision.

She snapped out of it and hid it instantly. "They're coming early, they'll be here soon," she explained and I felt a growl build up in my chest, and noticed Jasper look upset too.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Rosalie snapped noticing our reaction.

_**Bella**_

"Guy's relax," I told them looking at Edward, had he told Jasper? He promised he wouldn't tell anyone, but Jasper wasn't really paying too much attention to Dad, so that's a good thing I guess, maybe he didn't know the whole story.

"Bella," Edward whined and everyone became suspicious of our conversation, it probably sounded strange.

"No Edward," I responded through clenched teeth and he deflated.

"What was that ab-" Esme began to ask, but thankfully Alice interrupted.

"They'll be here in 3 minutes," she jumped in and I started to panic, I _really really really_ did not want to go with them. Would it be better just to tell Dad? No, I'm in too deep, and they'll hurt them, I couldn't do that to his family now. I looked around and noticed that Dad wasn't in the room anymore.

"Where's Da-Carlisle, where's Carlisle?" I almost slipped and I saw Edward smirk, he knew what I was about to say.

"He's up in his office I would suspect, why?" Esme responded kindly and I nodded.

"I just want to go talk to him, is that okay?" I asked and they looked confused as to why I would randomly want to talk to him when I had been avoiding him for the past couple of days.

"Uh, sure, of course, why not," Esme smiled and signalled towards the stairs telling me which room was his office. I went up to where she directed and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I heard someone call from the other side, they sounded tired, and I wanted to reach out and help Dad, but I knew that giving who he thought I was, that would be awkward.

I opened the door slowly and saw him sitting at a desk that was next to a huge bookcase filled with books. "Uh, sorry to bother you Da-Carlisle," I quickly caught myself again, this is exactly why I was avoiding him, I knew I'd slip sooner or later. He looked confused at my slip but let it pass and gave a kind smile.

"Not at all Bella, what's the problem?" he responded in the same calming voice I remember.

"It's nothing really, and like I said I'm sorry to bug you, I just wanted to give you something before I go," I told him and he seemed to be confused again, but nodded. I smiled and handed him an envelope before asking "If it's not too much to ask, could you not open it until I'm gone?"

"Sure thing Bella, no problem," he assured me putting the note aside and I smiled happy. It was one last thing I wanted to do, it was my one and only clue to Dad who I was, if he didn't get it after this, then so be it.

I heard someone knock on the door, and I knew it was them. "Well, guess that's my leave, bye," I mumbled slightly upset as I turned to the door.

"Bella, just one question, it's obvious to me that our suspicions were, well, untrue, so why are you going through this?" he asked, he was always good at reading me, he may not know why now, but I knew it was because his subconscious knew who I was, he just couldn't consciously believe it.

"To protect you and your family," was all I said before I left the room. I went downstairs to find the three vampires I never wanted to see again in my life standing in front of me.

"Bella! Did you really think you could hide from us for long?" James asked and I sighed, seeing Edward tense behind me, Jasper oddly did so too, but Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie just looked confused.

"No James, I guess not," I sighed showing him that I admitted defeat.

"Smart choice little one, or your friends would have had to pay for such a mistake," Laurent taunted looking at Rosalie and Emmett, who put his arm protectively around her.

"I know, that's _why_ there is no fight," I snarled and James laughed.

"Ooo, scary," he mocked and I growled. "Oh now now, there's still plenty of time for your friends to get a taste of what you go through," he said instantly quieting me. Dad had now joined the room and was looking shocked at that statement.

"Don't even joke about that," I whispered and James laughed menacingly.

"Well, kiddies, it's been fun, but we really need to be off, so much we have to catch up on," he said pulling me tightly to him. I tried to keep the panic off my face, but from the look I saw from Edward, Esme, and Dad I knew I still looked scared either way.

James pulled me out of the house and I accidently let out a whimper before we were out. I knew the others heard it, why couldn't I hold it in?

_**A/N: Well, ta-da! Hope it was worth the wait. Anyways, I know must go because my friend is dragging me (people seem to like to drag me places) to the mall to watch Clash of the Titans... in 3D. Lol, she says it has to be in the 3D, but anyways! Drop a review if you please, I love to read them, and respond to them. /_\ of happiness, ya, you all know the drill, until next time! :)  
**_


	5. Home again, Home again, jiggity jig

_Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own, blah blah blah, all rights to Stephanie Meyer, blah blah. You get it!_

**A/N: Well hello again! Yes, I am alive... hopefully I stay that way. Sorry that I took so long guys, but for the past month I've been busy trying to dig my way through multiple MAJOR school projects... and when I say major I mean worth a good chunk of my grade. All my teachers then got the thought in their brains that my sole purpose in life was THEIR class, and only their class. So, I've finally resurfaced, and this is the first nights since I last updated where I don't have any project. Whoot! Anyways, since I felt like celebrating my lack of homework, I decided to fix my lack of updates. **

**But first I must thank all my lovely reviewers, how I love thee (Hehe, reading Macbeth in English)! That goes for TwilighterForeverAndAlways, Khadra, Me Bored . inc, Twilightgurl1917, Conan in love, Severus-is-my-man, Rosejoanna, Lovinlife3792, Mahlisya, Moonyxforever, merdarkandtwisty, samira parsa, Dancin'WithTearsInMyEyes, abaker9, izzy, ftwmomof3, Twilightxfanatic21, bella2ever, AliceCarlisleFan, natzbadfairy, astinoelani, Bellaangel383, skyegirl101, vampiregirlz1, , shiftyless, cb, newgirl5, misscullenwannabe95, Bloodgalore, twilightamanda, Vicki219, xLaurelCullenxx, I . wanna . be . like . Rosalie1264 and special thanks to my beta rebecca . goode . cullenx19x13... who once more never had the chance to beta this because, like I said, this is my first homework free night.**

**But, 'tis enough about me, how about Carlisle...  
**

_**Carlisle**_

After they took Bella out of the house, I couldn't help but feel bad for making her go away. Her last word's she said to me threw me for a loop _"To protect you and your family,"_ she was going to put herself through something she didn't want to, and by the sounds of it painful, to protect us, the ones who are sending her away? She was too kind for her own good.

This once more made me think of my daughter, when she popped into my mind Edward shot a sad look at me and I sighed. Now that I told him I was remembering the last few days I had with her as a human, telling her that I had to go do a job for her grandpa, tucking her into bed that last night, giving her that necklace.

The necklace that looked eerily familiar to the one I had seen always hanging around Bella's neck. That was her name too, Isabella, but she said it sounded too formal and preferred Bella as soon as I had started to call her that. The exact same name as Bella, whose full name is Isabella.

Coincidence I'm sure, but it was almost too similar, as if something in the back of my mind was yelling at me for not getting it. I pulled Esme into my arms, what I tended to do when I thought about how my daughter was long dead, I would start feeling overly lonely, and Esme always provided the comfort I needed. How I loved her so much, what would I do without her?

But still, and then when we were interrogating her, the kids said something about how it was so convenient that she had the same last name as ours. That would mean her name would be Isabella Cullen, like my daughter. But, her middle name had to be different, it couldn't be her, my daughter was supposed to marry that boy, Jacob, and live a long happy human life. Even if I wasn't too happy with my father for marrying her off to someone she didn't know and obviously didn't want to marry, but in my position at the time I couldn't do anything.

Too many coincidence's though, her necklace being exactly the same as the one I gave Bella the night I 'died', her full name being Isabella Cullen, but preferring to be called Bella. What about the time she seemed to stumble over word's and said "Da-Carlisle"? Was she about to call me Dad, as she had always before.

I remembered that envelope she had given me before she left, I quickly let go of Esme so I wouldn't push her over in my haste and ran up to my office where I had left the envelope and picked it up before running back downstairs. "What's that?" Esme asked as I sat down next to her.

"Bella gave this to me just before she left," I told her while flipping over and finding 'Sorry' written on the front. This was already starting out bad, it couldn't be. Not saying that the thought of Bella being, my daughter Bella, but I always pushed that thought out before I could finish it, knowing how much it had hurt when I heard she was dead. I always found myself getting a little upset when her birthday came around.

I opened the envelope neatly and found a familiar piece of paper inside, I couldn't remember where I had seen it from. I pulled it out and gasped at what was written on the paper, now I knew where I had seen it.

I never lie

–Dad

P.S. I will always love you.

Love: Bella C.

It was the note I had given her after I came to watch over her after I was changed. _How_ _did Bella get it...unless, it really was her._ "What is it?" Alice asked skipping over to my side. "Oh, that's the note that Bella had from her human Dad," she realized looking down at it.

"What?" I gaped trying not to raise my voice, that couldn't be possible.

"What? I'm just telling you what Bella said when I saw the note," she shrugged confused at what had happened.

"That note was sweet, I guess that's why she always carried it around with her," Rosalie commented from beside Emmett. I knew if I had been human I would have tears in my eyes, if Bella is who she is, then she had kept this over all these years. I knew we were really close, and I still have that ring she had gotten me for my birthday the year before the whole vampire incident happened.

"It is," Edward said from by the doorframe.

"What is?" I asked wondering if he was answering my thoughts, and what thought he was answering.

"Bella, she is, her full name is Isabella Marie Cullen," he clarified looking back at the front door.

Oh god, I just kicked my only biological daughter out of the house! I screamed in my head and I saw Edward flinch. "What's wrong Carlisle?" Jasper asked from the couch where he was sitting with Alice. Not even answering I stood up and started to pace.

"Oh god, how could this happen, how did I not know!" I mumbled continuing to pace.

"Is this why Bella changed her mind and didn't tell you her full name the night she met you?" Alice piped up and I whipped around to face where she was sitting.

"She was going to tell me, what happened?" I asked desperately, practically yelling.

"She didn't want to become a burden on your life. She said that you now had a wife you love and kids that you loved, she had said she didn't want to get in the middle of it and possibly wreck the life you've built up," Edward explained and when I looked at him panic on my face he added "Her words, not mine."

Oh why Bella? She had always put others before herself, and now she was off somewhere having who knew what done to her, because she didn't want to bug me. It wouldn't have bugged me in the least; I would have, no am, glad that she is still alive. "Carlisle! You still haven't answered, you're feelings are everywhere," Jasper jumped in again.

"Carlisle, what is going on?" Esme asked from beside me, I hadn't even noticed I had collapsed back into my seat.

"How to explain this..." I trailed off and Edward rose his eyebrow.

"Uh, I don't know, but however you do I suggest you do it fast. Personally I don't quite like that James character, or Laurent for that matter," he said, and he was right, I didn't really like them either, something about them was off, and they currently had my daughter.

"Well...uh, it's just that Bella is..." I stuttered not knowing how to form the sentence that would explain everything as I began pacing around the room again.

"Carlisle, why don't we do this after we get Bella, then we can take all the time we need to explain it," Edward suggested and I contemplated the options. Finally after much debate I agreed with Edward.

"That's a good idea," I responded jumping up and turning to the others "I want to ask if you can help me get Bella back," I tried and I saw a vary in emotion.

"Why? She could possibly be a backstabber," Rosalie asked.

"Rose, there are many reasons why what you just said is so wrong," Edward started to say but I cut him off before he could move on to his reasons.

"Rosalie, I understand your concerns for this family, but I can assure you that Isabella is no backstabber, or trader, or any of those things, I'd like to explain but as Edward pointed out we need to go now to save her. Alice, how is the future looking?" I asked hoping she could give some insight into how this would go.

"If I look into the future, I see us all sitting here talking, Bella included. I can see that we fought those three that took her, but they hadn't prepared and didn't have any newborns with them, they were only going to make them if Bella refused to go with them," Alice explained after going into her blank look. I smiled, things were going to work out, and soon enough, Bella would be back and safe.

"Why do you want to go so bad?" Rosalie asked annoyance getting the better of her. I sighed, we did not have the time for this!

"Fine, you don't have to help me, I'm not forcing anybody, but if you want to come let's get going," I responded going towards the door.

"Carlisle, I'm coming," Esme said standing up and coming up behind me. "It's obvious you care about her, and I'd be happy to help," she smiled, Esme was so caring.

"You know I'm coming," Edward commented already standing outside the front door looking like he wanted to already be there.

"We're coming!" Alice chimed in tugging on Jasper's arm as she skipped to the back of the group. "Emmett's coming too, and Rosalie won't want to stay behind alone so she'll follow," she continued on and we all turned to leave.

We followed the scent of the three vampires and Bella for quite awhile before I heard Alice gasp from somewhere behind me. "Carlisle!" she called running faster to catch up to where I was. "We have to hurry, they're, they're, James, Laurent...faster!" she stuttered and Edward growled, I didn't want to know what she was trying to say but Edward, Alice, and I sped up and the others followed us.

Finally their scents got stronger as we caught up until we reached a building which they were obviously in. "You should knock first," Alice whispered appearing beside me.

I nodded and quietly went up to the door with the others behind me. I knocked on the door and heard someone curse from the other side before footsteps coming closer. The door whipped open and James stood there only wearing Jeans, at least when they came to our house he was wearing a jacket. "What do you want?" he snarled and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward got closer to the door ready to help.

"We're here to talk about Isabella," I responded and he snorted.

"What about that little brat?" he snapped and I had to stop myself from getting overly protective, Bella was _not_ a brat. I had to grab Esme's arm to prevent myself from tearing him apart right there.

"We're here to get her," I responded making my voice sound calm and deliberate.

James just laughed, "Not going to happen, we created her therefore we keep her."

_**Edward**_

_Get Bella, things are going to get out of hand in a minute!_ Alice yelled in her head and I flinched before nodding. When no one was looking I slipped into the house and looked around finding Bella laying on a bed in the corner. I heard Laurent and Victoria join the conversation at the door, before it broke out into a fight.

Bella didn't seem to notice what was going on, she didn't really move much, I knew she couldn't die, but still it worried me. I went over to the side of the bed and tapped her shoulder trying not to startle her. Well, it didn't work, she whipped around, jump, squeaked, and fell of the bed. "Bella, calm down, it's just me," I whispered extending my arm slowly as to not startle her again.

Her breathing seemed to go back to normal, whether she needed to breath or not it was still comforting, and she smiled slightly. "Come on, we need to get going, everyone else is taking care of the others," I tried and she quickly looked towards the door. "Don't worry, they can handle it, we just need to worry about getting you to safety," I assured her but she didn't let up.

"Are you sure," she asked still focusing on the way to the door.

"Yes, now we have to go," I told her grabbing her hand to help her up. "Are you okay?" I asked and she let out a humourless laugh.

"Nothing I haven't had to handle before, my punishment for running away was them biting me," she replied as if it was an everyday occurrence, which bugged me because it probably was. It also bugged me because I had found out from Jasper's mind how much being bitten hurts, and multiple times hurt more. "Which actually wasn't as bad as it has been," I could feel a growl trying to escape at that comment, but I swallowed it trying not to scare her.

We left the house and found the others all standing around a big fire and Bella gasped alerting them all to our presence. "Oh Bella! I'm so glad we got here in time, I saw what they were planning and I-" Alice jumped but Bella cut her off.

"No harm done, I'm okay," she muttered looking anywhere but in their eyes knowing that she was a bad liar.

"Are you so sure about that?" Jasper asked raising his eyebrow sceptically.

"Okay, my arm hurts a little, but no big deal," she allowed. No one asked any further questions and we started running back to our house, but in not so much of a rush. Bella was hesitant on coming with us until I grabbed her arm, knowing which one she said hurt and avoiding it, and pulling her along with us.

It was a quick run now that we knew where we were in comparison to where our house was and made out way back faster than it took to get there.

_**Bella**_

I was so glad when I saw Edward standing over me instead of...ugh, one of the other three. When they all started going back to their house I was hesitant, was I expected to follow them, or were they just doing me a favour. Before I could decided Edward grabbed my arm, the uninjured one, and pulled me along with them making it clear that I was expected to follow them.

Did Dad know the truth now? Was that why they came? Or was it just a random act of kindness for a 'friend' or whatever I was to them now. We reached their house quickly taking different turns than when James, Victoria, and Laurent took me to that house. We went inside and everyone sort of seemed to relax once they felt that they were safe. Everyone sat in various places around the room and I leaned against the doorframe.

I looked up and found my Dad standing across from me and he smiled at me. I returned it, and something in me said that everything was going to be okay...I hope.

**_A/N: Et voila! Fini! Well, I hope it was worth the wait! You guys know the drill, be kind, drop a review! I love to hear what you guys think about it, and I honestly take your comments into account while I'm writing. I love hearing from you!_**

**_Just a couple side notes. I have created a Twitter account for my fanfiction account, it'll be used mainly to update those on it as to when I'm going to update, how chapters are going, and possible stories coming up. So if you have a Twitter account, look at my profile and add me so you're in the loop of what's going on. NEXT is that I have a fictionpress acount, I don't have many stories on their, but a have a few originals. So if you need something to read, look them up. So far there are only one-shots up there._**

**_Now, I know there was something else I wanted to say, but I can't remember WHAT for the life of me, so let's just leave it at that for now. Like I said, Reviews are greatly appreciated! /_\ of happiness and all ;)  
_**


	6. Jacob

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, honestly? If I did own Twilight, I don't think I would be posting on here, haha._

**_A/N: So, I'm alive... maybe not for long but I am! Well, this took a long time, I'm aware, and I apologize. I also apologize that I won't be able to respond to my reviews from last chapter :( There's just so many that have built up, how I adore my reviewers. But mark my words, I will respond to the reviews for this chapter, and all chapters after, for those who don't know last chapters reviews are going to be the first set I haven't responded to D: So sad, I am. Anyways, I have a reason, the summer was coming up and I was really excited to be able to start posting faster... that is until I was volunteered to be a camp counselor for a Mountain Bike Camp, it's actually really fun, but exhausting so I come home, eat, and then sleep. However I now am creating a schedule to prevent this horrible updating from continuing, I feel horrible about this._**

**_Please know my decision not to respond to last chapters reviews didn't come lightly, as I weighed my options and decided that you would all rather having a chapter up faster, but as I said, I will not miss reviews after this one. So please don't stop the amazing reviews as I'm amazed how many this story has, and after this chapter I will also start thanking my reviewers in my authors note again, this chapter is just a special case._**

**_LASTLY, enjoy the chapter ;) I felt so bad that I decided to take what I had written for chapter 7 and tacked it on at the bottom of this chapter, I separated them with a line that you will see. So read on young padawans, read on!  
_**

Dad came up and hugged me tight, at that moment I knew that he had figured it out. I smiled and hugged him back. "Thank god you're okay," he said and I smiled.

"So you figured it out?" I asked hopefully looking up as he let go. His smile didn't waver as he nodded.

"Bella, you have to understand though, I thought you were _dead_, I didn't know you were changed, if I had known that...maybe if I had stayed a couple more years instead of leaving after your wedding, then I could've saved you, or at the very least been with you when you were changing and helping you, please forgive me," he explained and I nodded.

"There's nothing to forgive, like you said, you thought I was dead, I think I'm supposed to be dead, but on a different note, you left after my wedding?" I asked looking confused.

"That's how it's supposed to be, even if I were human. Though I'm not so sure how I feel towards your grandfather for just marrying you off like that, but at least he seemed like a decent guy, a little," he trailed off and I resisted a snort, ya a real great guy, right.

"Could someone explain, now that _she's_ safe, what's going on?" Rosalie asked from the couch she was sitting on with Emmett, and Edward.

"You told them?" I squeaked and he just laughed, real nice Dad, real nice.

"Not yet," he told me sitting down and pulling me on his lap.

"Hey! I'm not 10 years old anymore," I protested but again he just laughed.

"I'm confused," Emmett finally said and I thanked him.

"Uh...you tell them," I said turning to Dad completely forgetting I was still sitting on him.

Before anyone could explain anything I heard Jasper let out a hiss of pain from the loveseat. "Jasper?" Alice asked concerned and I saw him clutch his arm, the same arm that was hurting me, and he could feel emotions...

I quickly put up my physical shield; I didn't usually have it up because it took a lot of focus and concentration and energy, and looked back at Jasper and saw that he was looking around confused. "What happened?" Alice asked and he looked at me confused.

"I was trying to see what Bella was feeling, you know pain wise," he explained looking down at his arm and back up at me.

"That's what I thought, I can keep the shield up for a little bit longer so you can refocus on something else aside from my pain," I told him and he nodded but Edward and Dad shot me a look of horror.

"That's how much pain you're in?" Edward almost yelled sounding very panicked.

"Sort of I guess, but I already told you I've been through worse," I clarified.

"You've been through worse?" Dad almost yelled sounding a lot like Edward. I was reluctant to answer and squashed my feeling of hurt as I thought 'Like Father like Son'.

After a moment of silence I jumped up "So explanations?"

"Right, you wanted me to explain?" Dad asked and I nodded hoping he would. "I can only explain so much, then I have questions too," he warned and I nodded again. "Okay. Well, let's start from the beginning, when I was human, I had an arranged marriage with this lady named Marie. She was nice enough and it was alright. She had always wanted children, and I had thought of the idea too, and that's where Isabella came in," he started and I smiled remembering the stories he would tell me of Marie.

"Wait wait wait, what are you saying?" Alice asked shock clear on her face.

"September 13th a little girl named Isabella Marie Cullen was born," he told them. "She was 10 when I had to go on that job for her grandpa and after it attacked me. I stayed away for a while, until I figured things out. After I did I had come back to watch over Bella, that's were she got the note, I wanted to let her know I was sort of still there. I left when she was 15 and her grandpa forced her into a marriage," he finished and I sighed.

I heard gasps through the room. "That's why I have the same last name as you guys," I finished flopping into an empty chair I was by.

"So, you have a daughter?" Esme asked looking at Dad. He nodded looking unsure.

"So I guess that would kind of make you my step-mom. My real mother died when I was still a newborn baby so I never knew her. But from what Carlisle has told me about her, I used to imagine her a lot like you," I commented and I heard Rosalie snort.

"Kiss up," she muttered and I laughed it off, much to her surprise.

"No that's just Bella, she used to always speak her mind, good or bad," Dad trailed off remembering some of the times where I really should have kept my mouth shut.

"Oh! Like that guy at the church who had a huge mole right in the middle of his forehead! I was 6 and seriously thought it was a bug, I swear it moved, I had good aim back then," I remembered and Dad sighed also remembering how he had to apologize for me ten times. Emmett burst out laughing as did most of the others. "I'm getting better," I mumbled sinking back into the chair only causing more laughs.

"After I left you with your...husband," Dad seemed to choke on the word, well imagine how he would feel if he actually knew what Jacob was like "I traveled around for a while, met the Volturi, and over 200 years later I found Edward dying, and changed him, followed by Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice found us," he quickly filled in leaving explaining their past in detail up to them, as I expected Dad would. "I'm sorry for not recognizing you Bella, but you know, you did age 2 years and then undergo the change, you look quite different from the little 15 year old girl who still needed protection," Dad went on and I nodded.

"It's alright, how were you to know," I allowed.

"I can't believe I have another sister," Emmett said out of the blue and I laughed it off once again, I didn't have to stay if they didn't want me to.

"Bells, it's killing me, what happened in those two years? How were you changed?" Dad broke in again looking pleadingly at me. I sighed knowing that I couldn't deny telling him what happened.

"Where do you want me to start? The part where I ran away, or the year before that?" I asked hoping he'd pick when I ran away.

"You ran away?" Dad sounded panicked, right, I was a 17 year old girl running away from her husband back in those times, of course he would be worried.

"Sort of, kind a, a little," I muttered and everything went quiet.

"Why? Start with the reason you ran away?" Dad demanded and I nodded knowing that was what he would ask.

"A year before it is..." I started before going into my story.

_I did not like Jacob! How could Grandfather set me up with such a creep? He hit me almost daily, any...intercourse...was forced,_ Rosalie hissed at this startling me, but I just continued,_ and I was entirely helpless. Being a 'lady' I didn't know how to defend myself, my father was gone, and grandfather couldn't seem to care less. Life was really crappy. I heard someone approaching the door, oh great, Jacob was back, I really didn't need this crap right now, he almost broke my arm last night and it was still healing._

"_Bella!" he called sounding overly sweet. I sighed, I knew he wanted a child, a child I just couldn't seem to produce. Lucky for me, he also seemed to know when my time of month was so he would be cautious a few weeks before in case, only to get worse when he found out it wasn't going to happen._

"_Yes!" I strained to be polite, knowing it would only be worse if I wasn't, I approached where he was and he didn't look happy. He saw the evidence in the garbage last night, I know he did, that's why last night was so bad, tonight would be hell on earth if I wasn't careful._

"_You very well know what's going on, don't pretend like you don't," he warned menacingly and I actually backed up a couple of steps out of fear, I hardly showed fear anymore knowing that he could practically sense it._

"_You can't force these things to happen!" I snapped and quickly put my hands over my mouth cursing my outburst. I always had a horrible time with that sort of thing, always speaking my mind and such, I remember that guy who I called a werewolf, not my fault he was hairy enough to be one! Back when my father was still around, I missed him so much, but if I mentioned it Jacob took it as a sign of weakness, one I couldn't afford to show him. Well I already started, "And this goes beyond that, don't think I don't know, you're just using a child as an excuse for what you are doing, you know it's wrong yet you continue!"_

_I was cut off by a slap to my face so hard in knocked me off my feet, and I was afraid my jaw might even be broken, checking that it wasn't, I didn't move well aware more was to come._

"He did what now?" Dad yelled and I giggled tensely.

"Y-You wanted to know the whole truth. Just let me finish now that I've started," I told him and he sighed deflating back into the chair, seeming to glare at nothing, I took that as my cue to continue.

_He aimed for my ribs until I could taste blood and he saw the red coming out of my mouth, he then hit me pushing me back into a wall before I lost consciousness. _

I heard Edward growl again startling me, but as with Rosalie I just continued.

_I woke up again noticing that it was now dark out and Jacob had gone to bed most likely. I realized how close I had come to death there and the rational part of my mind yelled at me telling me I couldn't stay here anymore. I couldn't agree more oh great mind of mine. _

_I couldn't risk getting any of my stuff because Jacob would be up there and was a very light sleeper, which I found out when I would try to move around, and wasn't the friendliest when woken up like that. I, as quietly as possible, ran for the front door and went as far as I could._

_I was running when I heard people coming around a street just behind me, scared that they might know who I was and send me back to Jacob I ducked into the forest I was passing. Who cared if they said it wasn't safe, my house wasn't safe either so what was the difference? They came very close and I went further into the forest. _

_Just before I was about to leave I heard rustling of leaves. I whipped around, which knocked me off balance, and the person in front of me pushed me over ensuring that I fell. I looked up and found piercing red eyes staring back at me. "Well well well, what do we have here?" a male voice taunted and I freaked, it was just like him._

"_Who are you!" I yelled._

"_Tsk tsk tsk, don't talk to me like that," he scolded and I started scrambling to get back and up._

"_What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth._

"_Better, slightly, and actually I want entertainment, I think you could help with that," he responded before biting me. _

_The burning came on quickly and felt like it was coming from all directions, worse than anything Jacob had done to me. I writhed in pain and asked and begged to be killed. But no one ever granted my wish. I heard talking, but it didn't matter._

_After awhile of the fire pulsing through my veins attacking anything that lived, anything that had a nerve in it it seemed, it started to retreat leaving my hands and feet blissfully cool. I would have sighed in relief, had the pain in my chest not intensified. The fire ran from my limbs, going straight to my heart._

_It cleared, everything cleared, not a sound was heard, nor made, not even my heart? That couldn't be right, I looked around and found I wasn't in the woods. I was on a bed right now. Three people surrounding me. Little was I to know that these three were James, Victoria, and Laurent. Little did I know that I was to become their entertainment, to abuse, punish, bite, and...in Laurent and James' case..._try_ to force themselves on me. _

_I could then fight back and normally managed to win, resulting in another more fierce punishment, but I was not going to go through that again._

After explaining all that I took a deep breath, as if I needed it, and waited for a reaction.

Everyone sat frozen for a moment while my story sunk in, so I sat there gauging their reactions. Edward and Dad looked murderous, I expected that more from Dad, but Edward was a mystery to me, Emmett and Jasper looked furious, not really much of a surprise there, Alice looked upset. Esme looked sympathetic, and Rosalie looked somewhere between sympathetic and homicidal.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Dad muttered "I can't believe your grandfather."

"He was your Father," I responded, but that didn't seem to help much.

"I want to kill him," Edward then muttered.

"You already killed James, Laurent, and Victoria. And Jacob is long dead I'd suspect," I told them, but again that didn't seem to help matters much.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything when we tried to send you with them," Rosalie finally snapped out of her shock, and she looked royally pissed off... at me.

"One, you succeeded not tried, and two, it was to protect your family," I told her and her features instantly softened and she looked at me in awe.

"This is your family too," Dad piped up from where he was sitting. I looked over at him quickly and smiled.

"You don't have to do that, I've been living on my own since I ran from..._them_," I responded and I saw a flicker of pain flash in his face, and caught Edward doing the same. What was with him?

"Bella, knowing that you have no one else, I'm not letting you go anywhere else," he said sincerely pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks, but shouldn't you talk this over with your family?" I said pointing towards everyone else.

"We don't have any problem with it dear," Esme responded to that kindly and I looked over everyone else.

"Are you sure that's how _everyone_ feels?" I asked again emphasizing 'everyone'.

"Of course Bella, seeing what you got into without a caring family, we could never let you go on your own unless it's what you want," Alice jumped in and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Why would you think anything different?" Rosalie asked shocking me, mainly because it was from Rosalie.

"Well, I haven't had much experience with caring family since I was 10, I'm used to fending for myself... anything else just feels, weird," I confessed embarrassed by this confession.

I looked over to Dad, who still had his arms wrapped securely around me, and noticed he looked guilty. "Don't beat yourself up over that Dad, I'm just stating the fact," I whispered lying my head on his chest like I used to do and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, but it is technically my fault," he responded, sorrow seeping into his voice.

"Never say that," I snapped cause him to jump in shock. He knew that I never raised my voice over normal speaking level. "It wasn't your fault, it was the damn vampires fault," I said in a tone ending all conversation. I noticed Edward looked amused over something, he was really beginning to confuse me.

There was a long silence before Dad turned to me with an appalled look and said "Isabella, language!" Those two words were all it took to assure me it was all going to be fine, and though I should have been apologetic, I just responded with a huge smile.

_**A/N: Good? Bad? Ugly? Don't let my lack of response hinder your reviews this chapter as I will once more respond to them again, I love reading your reviews. Remember! /_\ of happiness! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Will post as soon as I write my new chapter 7, hopefully won't take long.**_


	7. Wet Plate Collodions

_Disclaimer: If you still think I own Twilight by now... there is truly no hope for you, I'm sorry._

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I just finished typing it up, so please ignore any mistakes that are most likely in it. Huge thanks to all my awesome reviewers! Mahlisya, Twilight Gleek, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, misscullenwannabe95, Dancin'WithTearsInMyEyes, Conan in love, astinoelani, twilightamanda, Jessie Maude, ZoeL32498, Bellaangel383, zetake, Moonyxforever, edwardlover247, millahbaby, belle teamcullen, Lexigal1984, The-alice-cullen-freak, and HPfanchick1996. I just checked the last time I updated, and I swear it hasn't been that long! Okay maybe it has been, but either way here is the much awaited update, enjoy!**_

It was the next day, and everyone was taking the day off to help me move. Edward was always somewhere near by, and Dad never even left the same room as me. He was actually watching me, amused, while I fussed over what they were doing with my stuff. Alice was throwing out practically everything telling me I didn't need it, or that it was hideous. Rosalie was preventing me from doing anything to Alice, or fetching my stuff myself. Jasper sat with Dad with the exact same expression, like he was suppressing laughter, while Emmett didn't even try to hide it. As for Esme, when Alice couldn't throw something out or move it to my 'room', it became Esme's job.

When Alice found my old dress from when I was human she was almost laughing and telling me that it was definitely garbage. Finally when I had enough I did something I hadn't in hundreds of years. "Dad!" I whined and when he noticed he had to get between me and Alice his eyes widened.

"Yes Bella?" he responded after composing himself and I pointedly looked over at Alice holding my dress. "Alice, Bella tends to be a tad nostalgic, can you let her keep that one dress?" he tried and Alice huffed, but then smiled.

"Fine, but only if you and Bella go spend some father daughter time to get her out of here," Alice bargained and Dad looked at me and then nodded.

When I looked at him slack jawed he answered "I saved your dress dear." He grabbed me from Rosalie and placed his arm around me leading me upstairs. "I've been meaning to talk to you anyways," he sighed and I finally just relaxed into his side.

"Fine, but if Alice throws out anything else valuable it's on your conscious," I threatened, his response was merely a chuckle. He led me into his study. As we entered I closed my eyes, pushing back the memories of the last time I was here. Even though I had my father back I still found myself wrestling with my human memories. It didn't make sense, I was aware, but I was working hard and I was finally beginning to make some success.

"Bella, dear, are you alright?" Dad asked. I watched as he sat down on a couch by the door. I hadn't noticed the couch when I first came in here. I settled down next to him curling my legs under me.

"Of course, why would you think otherwise?" I asked looking at him innocently.

"Well you're making a big deal out of moving here. We had to fight with you to get you to even think of agreeing," he explained. I adverted my eyes down to my hands as I clasped and unclasped them in my lap.

"It just seems strange, I spent the whole time in this town trying to hide my existence from you, and now it just feel odd," I told him as I began to fiddle with my necklace.

"Why _did_ you do that?" he inquired looking at me pleadingly.

"I don't know," I sighed after a moment of silence. "I guess it was just, when I saw your new family, I felt as though you didn't need me anymore and my being here would be an unnecessary difficulty to your new life. You had successfully replaced me an-" I was rambling when he cut me off.

"Replaced you?" he demanded looking utterly confused. "Why on earth would you think I could replace you?" he asked, hurt was reflecting in his eyes, making me feel bad about my assumptions.

"W-Well, with Alice and Rosalie, I just thought... even the boys. Especially today, with Alice, you see her as your daughter," I tried and failed to explain my reasoning.

"Alice and Rosalie are my daughters, but you, Bella, are my little girl. I didn't raise Alice or Rosalie, and replacing your memory was never my intent. I was hoping to find Edward a mate, and that's where Rosalie came in-" I giggled at that, Rosalie and Edward seemed to always be butting heads and the image of them being together was just too funny "-and Alice came here looking for a family she couldn't remember," he finished explaining and pulled me into a hug. "Bella, never a day went by that I didn't wonder how you were doing, where any children of yours may be, if you died peacefully, if you had a happy life," he whispered. I closed my eyes feeling ashamed of my thoughts, I should have known my father wouldn't try to replace me.

Suddenly he disappeared from my side. I watched as he quickly scanned his bookshelf, picked out a particularly old and worn looking book, before coming back to my side. "I scan through this book often," he told me before opening the cover, revealing a picture of me around the age of 4. I watched, amazed, as he flipped through a couple of pages revealing many picture of him, my grandfather, and I up until I was 10. Part of my amazement was due to the fact that these images were perfectly intact wet plate collodion's. That was the type of photography we used when I was human as they had yet to develop modern photography, but I hadn't seen one since I was changed.

I expected the photos to end as his human life did, but they continued until my wedding. I raised an eyebrow and asked "Taking hidden pictures?" He smiled sheepishly but nodded, looking unashamed. "You know, some people would consider that very stalker like of you," I commented offhandedly and he laughed.

"Considering you're my daughter, I hope you won't call the cops on my behaviour, though it'd be interesting how you would explain that with these photos," he gestured to the book of old wet plate collodions. "I don't imagine it would help my doctor career if people thought I had stalker tendencies," he joked, causing me to laugh.

He became serious as he assured me "Bella, I would never replace you. I could never replace you, there is no one like you." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I get that from you," I whispered before pulling away to take a better look at the pictures he had taken. We spent majority of that day in his office catching up, spending some father-daughter bonding time. When we finally emerged from his study in the late afternoon everything appeared to have calmed down, signaling that they must have finished moving things into my room. I was still upset they wouldn't let me help, yet relieved at the same time as I had the chance to reconnect with my father.

Dad led me downstairs and I noticed Edward sitting in the living room flipping through a book, looking far too innocent. "Edward, what are you doing?" I asked suspiciously. He looked up with an innocent expression motioning to the book.

"Seriously bro, you've been sitting there all afternoon flipping through that book. Vampire or not, you cannot read that fast," Jasper scoffed, entering the room with Alice by his side. Edward's eyes lost the innocent look, but he merely shrugged not seeming to be bothered by the information.

"Well, either way, put that dreadful book down, Esme has news!" Alice instructed with a smile when Esme entered the living room and went over to Dad.

"The Denali's just called, they asked if it was alright if they came to visit us seeing as we haven't seen them since we moved from Alaska. I thought it was an excellent idea, I love talking with Carmen and I know you enjoy having conversations with Eleazar, so I agreed. I also told them they could meet the newest addition to our family," she smiled warmly at me, and it was hard not to return the gesture.

"Sounds excellent Esme," Dad agreed, however I didn't miss the groan that came from Edward and the following snicker from Alice.

"Come on Edward, it'll be fun!" she giggled and sat down next to him. I was confused, something Jasper quickly picked up on.

"One of the Denali members has taken quite the interest in Eddie," he chuckled, earning a growl from Edward at the name, or the information, possibly both I wasn't sure.

"And Edward will be a gentlemen, as he always is," Esme responded waving off Alice and Jasper in an attempt to help her oldest son. I smiled at the gesture, watching how my father held her close as she returned to their hushed conversation.

"They'll be arriving tomorrow," Alice told us after we fell into a comfortable silence. I had left my Dad with Esme and went to sit with Alice and Edward on the couch.

I started chewing on my lip, I was afraid of what they would think of me. I decided I should at least know who they were, so I asked "Who are the Denali's?"

"They're a group of vegetarians like us; it's made up of Irina, Kate, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar. We consider them sort of extended family that we don't see often. In a way they're like... cousins'," Alice explained, at first having trouble finding a proper word to describe their relation.

"Didn't anyone tell Tanya you don't date your cousins," Edward grumbled between us, and the room was filled with Alice's bell like laugh.

"Not by blood," she sang before getting up and skipping over to Jasper. I started to think, the Denali's were like cousins' to my father, that being the case I knew I had to make a good first impression. I was getting nervous about they're arrival, and Edward seemed to notice.

"Don't worry Bella, they'll love you," he assured me, and I tried to believe him. Surely he would know if they'd like me or not.

Despite his assurances, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

_**A/N: So, there it is. Some father daughter bonding there. It took me awhile to figure out what kind of photography they used then, I looked up the history and it just kept telling me the how, not the what. Do you guys want to see something CREEPY? Go look up "Wet Plate Collodions" on google images, it's so creepy, did they never hear of smiling a little? **_

_**Well, hope the chapter was good, this one was a little hard to write. Please drop a review, I love the feedback. Till next time my pretties!  
**_


	8. Tanya and Irina

_Discliamer: I do not own, huh, I feel like I've said this before. Kind of like Deja Vu... weird. ;)_

**_A/N: Thank you's for this chapter go to... Moonyxforever, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, Rosejoanna, Conan in love, Jessie Maude, SuperK4141, twilightamanda, Snow Angel5466, Lexigal1984, Twilight Gleek, misscullenwannabe95, Bellaangel383, CarlisleCullenRocks4Ever, Meli2121, MaeganM . 0816, and Hanane. Not as many as before, but who's complaining, these are the people who still reviewed so Thank You to reviewers and to all those taking the time to read my story :D_**

**_Now bare with me, this chapter was hard to write and was just written today so it may not be the greatest... okay it's not the greatest but hope you enjoy it nonetheless._**

The next day came far too quickly for my liking and I was wondering why they had to come right away. I was sure we would still be here in a week's time, not to mention I would be more prepared as well. Alice told us the Denali's would be here around 3 in the afternoon, news that Rosalie wasn't entirely happy about. It appeared to be one of the rare occasions where Rosalie and Edward actually agreed on something. Emmett appeared to be indifferent to the information, it didn't seem to bother him that they were visiting, but he didn't feel a particular need to see them. I wasn't entirely sure about Alice and Jasper, they were happy, but it seemed as if they were merely enjoying Edward's discomfort.

It was almost 3 when Dad found me in the living room pacing. I felt bad because I hadn't even had the time to enjoy all of their work on my room, or thank them for moving my things into the room as I was too busy worrying about the Denali's. "What's wrong?" Dad asked, obviously concerned about my restlessness.

"Nothing Dad," I mumbled chewing on my lip, an old habit I kept from when I was human. In my worried state I almost missed Dad's suppressed smile at what I had called him.

"Please tell me what has you so worked up?" he tried once more, resting his hands on my shoulders to stop me from my constant moving.

"I'm just worried about the Denali's," was all I offered in return. I just got my father back; I didn't want to make him believe that I didn't like the family he had built.

"Bella," he sighed, pulling me into a comforting hug. "There is nothing you have to worry about, they're very kind and you should get along perfectly," he assured me while pulling away. "I never lie, right?" he winked and I actually giggled. The laugh was cut short however by the doorbell echoing through the house. My eyes widened in fear, causing Dad to sigh and shake his head. Instead of going to answer the door he stayed by my side while Esme went to get it. Edward came into the room, shadowed by Alice and Jasper. Rosalie insisted on staying in the garage, and Emmett volunteered to help her.

"Esme, it's great to see you again," I heard a female gush from the front door.

"Always a pleasure," a mans voice then came, you could practically hear the smiles on their faces as they greeted her.

"Of course, please come in, they're in the living room," Esme responded, followed by the door slamming shut. "I'm sorry but Rosalie and Emmett are out in the garage, she got particularly caught up in a project that he's helping her with," she supplied as they walked human pace to where we were. I felt Edward rest his hand on my back as he rubbed calming circles. I smiled up in thanks, to which he just nodded. If I hadn't been so terrified I would have mentally applauded Esme's quick thinking and protection of her children's rude behaviour.

I watched Esme enter the room, followed by 5 unfamiliar vampires. They all had the same gold eyes as Dad, and all of the Cullen's, and I breathed a sigh of a relief. I couldn't recall if Alice had told me their diet, but either way there was a difference being able to see if for yourself.

Dad walked over and put his arm around Esme. I found myself remembering the conversation we had when he told me that I wasn't replaced, and hanging onto that. He didn't lie, he wouldn't have told me that if it wasn't true. If he was anything like the father I had in the 1800's than it had to be true. "Carmen, Eleazar, how nice it is to see you," he smiled kindly.

"You too Carlisle," the man, I was guessing Eleazar, replied while the woman, supposedly Carmen, hugged him.

"Esme told you about a new member of our family?" Dad inquired once Carmen released him, receiving a nod from all 5. "Well her name is Isabella – Bella – Cullen," he merely said while gesturing towards where I stood with Edward still rubbing soothing circles on my back. While they were talking I had begun to lean into his side. I couldn't explain my actions, it just felt right, and he didn't object so I remained where I was.

The 5 looked over, and I nearly smirked. Eleazar was the only man in this coven, I wasn't sure if I should feel bad for him or not but it seemed strange. I scanned over the group, noticing that a girl who appeared around our age who had strawberry blond hair had narrowed her eyes at Edward and I before she smoothed out her features. "Bella," she smiled, seeming to test my name on her tongue. She then came over and wrapped me in a hug. "It's nice to meet you," she greeted. The hug she pulled me in had successfully pulled me away from Edward, but it was a nice gesture so I didn't complain. Even if I wanted to. She was trying to be nice, I could reciprocate that.

"You too..." I began before I realized that she had never given me a name.

"Tanya, and that is Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar," she pointed to the person the name belonged to as she listed them off. "How long have you been with the Cullen's?" she proceeded to question before I had a chance to greet the others.

"Well, not long. Alice just helped me move in yesterday," I explained while her eyes widened in shock.

"You must be something for them to introduce you as Cullen already," she remarked off-handidly.

"Tanya," Carmen warned, but I didn't understand why. It had been fairly quick and to anyone who didn't know my story that would probably seem strange.

"Actually, her real last name _is_ Cullen," Dad cut in, his now ridged stance showed he wasn't happy with the accusations either. Everyone looked questioningly at me, but Dad continued the explanation thankfully. "She is my biological daughter from when I was human, so either way she would be swiftly welcomed," he told them; sounding quite defensive though he hid it well.

Tanya looked over and locked eyes with Irina. Nobody else was paying attention as Alice had begun explaining everything that happened after I moved here after I told her that it was fine. I watched while Tanya raised an eyebrow, Irina understood the meaning and nodded in confirmation. Tanya then smiled brightly as a thank you for whatever that interaction had meant. After that I decided I probably didn't want to know so I started to turn my head towards Alice. My eyes brushed over Eleazar and noticed he was looking at Tanya and Irina with disapproval, being sure that they saw it. I watched as Irina offered a tentative smile and Tanya shrugged the look off out of my peripheral vision.

"-when we got her back to the house she and Carlisle then explained to us how she was his daughter," I heard Alice finish when I actually started paying attention to her.

"Well, I actually told Edward first without actually knowing it, I told him about Isabella Marie Swan my daughter," Dad corrected. Edward looked sheepish and he shifted slightly closer to me. Dad looked at me questioningly, but I just shook my head signalling that it was nothing. Tanya once more looked between me and Edward before turning to Edward and laughing.

"You were always so clever," she sighed. "How did you figure it out?" she then asked. Edward looked like he forced a smile before he explained how Alice told him my full name and he just asked Carlisle, graciously leaving out the part where I tried to tell him not to look into my past, that obviously didn't stick now did it. We all sat down then, Edward sat at the far end of a couch with Tanya right beside him, and I sat at the other end a fair distance from Tanya, who had her back to me. Dad and Esme were talking with Carmen and Eleazar and Alice and Jasper were sitting with Kate.

Irina was sitting beside them and giving me and intense look. I shifted from her gaze growing uncomfortable and looked around the room. For some unexplained reason I started to feel alone. In a room with this many people I wasn't sure how this was possible, but my Dad was at the other end of the room happily chatting with Eleazar and for some reason I was beginning to feel isolated. The space between me and Tanya and Edward didn't exactly help. It was as if they were just tolerating me.

I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with me and why I was beginning to feel this way.

_**A/N: Reviews are muchly appreciated, thank you! /_\ of happiness :D Lol. How many of you are upset about the end of the summer, one more week for me *sigh*. But the bonus is that I won't be as busy as I have been this summer so I may have more chances to write and update, silver lining! Lol. Well please review, love to hear what you guys are thinking of the story.**_


	9. Her Side

_Disclaimer: Don't outsmart your common sense, if you've seen it before with a different name on it, I probably don't own it. ;)_

_**A/N: Okay, before you read this chapter I must say that this IS a canon pairings story. Alright, so now I must thank... Twilight Gleek, Lexigal1984, SuperK4141, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, Moonyxforever, Conan in love, zetake, Sydneeannmarie, Snow Angel5466, Rosejoanna, Bellaangel383, twilightamanda, albu, Madmad237, and abaker9 for those awesome reviews us authors love. Not to mention a congratulations to Snow Angel5466 for cracking the puzzle, koodos to you! **_

**_This chapter was hard to write because it took some careful planning on my part. Once you read the next chapter you'll understand why it took such careful planning. Hell you might figure it out after this chapter, but I'll stop delaying your reading, so read on!_**

If you had asked me to explain my feelings, I was honestly incapable of it. I didn't understand my feelings at all, but they just had such an impact on me. I felt so isolated from everyone. Ever since the Denali's came to stay with us for a while, I just felt as though I was a burden on the Cullen's. And much to my confusion, they acted as such too! I couldn't figure out what was going on, nothing seemed to make sense. While we were all sitting in the living room after the Denali's came I didn't know what to do with myself, and the crushing feeling of not being wanted was burning me from the inside out. After what seemed like forever to me Edward leaned around Tanya and hissed "What's wrong with you?" My eyes widened, just before the Denali's came he was acting so protective of me, and I was beginning to wonder if the feelings I wouldn't let myself believe were being reciprocated. I racked my brains trying to think of what I had done wrong and I began shaking with fear, hoping that they hadn't realized their mistakes. The shaking had brought me to the edge of the couch and I slipped off, falling to the floor.

I looked up to see Edward's eyes wide with amusement and I felt a pang in my heart. Emmett's laugh echoed through the room, and I tried to remember when he came in from the garage but I didn't have any recollections of it. His laugh seemed off, usually it was happy and careless, but this time it sounded more... malicious? "Why do you always do that?" he barked, and it sounded somewhere between a laugh and a growl, his face looked disgusted. "God knows what's wrong with her," he mumbled shaking his head and my eyes widened, the feeling of hurt crushing me. I looked around and saw Jasper looking at me with such hatred it burned me before I got up and ran from the room.

I spent the rest of the day locked up in the guest room, fighting to keep myself from breaking down into sobs. Something far off in my mind was screaming that something was wrong, that this wasn't them. Edward was kind, and always acted like such a gentleman. Emmett never showed me any feelings other brotherly love... apart from when they thought I was the enemy, but I had been certain that had blown over by now. Jasper was quite similar to Emmett, only he showed it in a quieter, more subtle manner, it still came loud and clear. This was not them! But how else was I supposed to explain what was going on? I just couldn't.

I lost track of time long before I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called, nervously fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. Maybe this was a joke... a very bad joke. They might have gotten over what was going on with them by now, I thought hopefully.

Esme came in, but unlike her normal loving self, she looked disgruntled as if she were forced to come and check on me. "Are you alright?" she asked, but she sounded bored and entirely uninterested. That hurt more than them merely ignoring me, it was as if they were rubbing in how much they really didn't care about me.

"Fine," I growled, it sounded pathetic even to me but it was my attempt to protect myself. Hide how much it really bothered me behind a wall; it had always been how I dealt with this sort of thing. Something flashed on her face before she hid it quickly and retreated from my room. I relaxed marginally, sensing that the danger had gone.

It was late at night before I finally exited my room. I stepped out and listened down the hallway of the second floor. I heard Rosalie growl out something to Emmett from in their room, and it sounded as if she was in a horrible mood. I listened a little closer and heard her hiss "Why does she have to stay here?" I was momentarily confused as to who they were talking about.

"Come on Rose, she's technically family," Emmett tried to reason. "Just endure her," he sighed and my eyes widened with realization. I was technically family, and with how everyone was acting I was probably who they were talking about. Tears I would never shed came to my eyes as I sighed. They were just trying to endure me, probably because Carlisle was my Dad.

Alice was next door whispering something urgently to Jasper. All I could make from that conversation was that she was terribly distraught over something, but I couldn't find it in myself to try and figure out what. I heard Edward in his room at the end of the hall. He was talking with Tanya, and they were laughing about something it sounded like. At least she was laughing very loudly. I shook my head and turned to go downstairs. I quietly crept to the bottom of the stairs and heard Dad talking to Carmen and Eleazar with Esme.

I heard my name and knew they were talking about me. Curiosity took over my mind as I listened in closely to what they were saying. As much as you don't want to, as soon as you hear someone talking about you, you try to hear what they're saying, it's only natural... right? "So she's your actual daughter?" I heard Carmen say. Her voice sounded appalled, and I began praying that Dad would stick up for me. He always has before, and I couldn't help feeling a little smug while waiting for him to say something in defence.

"Yes," he sighed, his voice sounded tired and quite aggravated. The shock that washed over me was similar to the feeling of shock you get when you're walking up stairs in the dark, and you think there's one more step than there actually is. That moment of your foot falling through the air when you get that horrible shock, that is exactly what I felt when I heard Dad's one word response. I chocked back a sob by covering my mouth to hide the sound. I bolted up the stairs and back into my room. I laid down and felt like karma was playing a cruel joke on me, saying "You eavesdropped, you deserved it!"

The following week passed slowly for me. As each day passed me, I felt more and more isolated as everyone seemed to be avoiding me and/or ignoring me. Rosalie stayed looked up in her room, part of my mind was trying to remind me of her obvious distaste for Tanya and them before they came, but after the conversation I heard the other day I couldn't stop the feeling that it was actually me she was trying to avoid. I mean, she never tried to get all that close to me after the incident with James. Emmett stayed with her, and I tried to convince myself it was because he loved her enough to spend a week locked in their room, but this irrational nagging feeling had me believing it was because he had endured me as much as he could.

Alice and Jasper seemed to have taken the task of entertaining Kate and Irina, though I noticed Irina kept extra tabs on me. It seemed so stupid so I shrugged it off as being paranoid. I also noticed that whenever Jasper looked at me it held such hatred. Once he tried to approach me and he looked as though something was bothering him, but the hatred that was flaring in his eyes caused me to bolt in the opposite direction. Edward seemed to keep up his normal routine, but he had acquired Tanya as a shadow, while I barely ever saw Dad, Esme, Carmen, and Eleazar.

I had begun to toy with the thought of leaving here, it was obvious to just about everyone that the Cullen's didn't care if I did so. They were barely tolerating me at best; I doubted that even Dad would miss me. Especially after I heard him talking to Carmen.

The Denali's had cleverly visited on the week that we had March Break, so I didn't even have the distraction of school, so I decided to try and stay out of everyone's hair and spent as much time as I could in my room. By the time Friday came around I was feeling so lonely that I was craving any sort of company. It was funny because I had spent so much time alone after I ran from James, Victoria, and Laurent, but I thought it was because I had been given the taste of having people around to laugh with and talk to. Against my better judgement I once more crept out of my room. I heard that Alice, Edward, Tanya, Emmett, and Jasper were all in the living room so I decided to go see if they'd let me at least sit with them for awhile.

I hit the bottom of the stairs when I heard Alice announce "I've seen it in my visions, Bella's thinking about leaving!" All I could hear was triumph in her voice. I leaned over a little to look in the room and everyone's face either had a look of relief, happiness, or joy. My face crumpled, and that was all I needed. Not only wouldn't they care if I left, they were excited by the news. That made my decision for me, I would quit being such a burden on them, I would leave and never come back. Apparently they noticed me then and everyone looked in my direction. Jasper still held that hatred in his eyes, but it now had a tinge of hopefulness in it which crushed me. Edward looked gleeful, as did most everyone else, but it being Edward just cut deeper than any of the others could have possibly.

"Bella," Tanya acknowledge with a yawn at the end. Vampires didn't need to yawn, so the message she was trying to convey came loud and clear. I knew my face showed the devastation I felt, so I quickly turned and ran out of the room not wanting to give them the satisfaction. I locked the door to the guest room, even thought it wouldn't hold out a determined vampire. I heard knocking at my door and knew I didn't have much time, so I grabbed everything I absolutely needed which, let's face it, wasn't much at all. I grabbed a change of clothes, a book, a pen and a notebook, threw them into my school bag after dumping its' contents, and jumped out the window. In my haste I had even left the dress I had fought so hard to keep, but that dress now held memories of all of them... and Dad. No not Dad, that wasn't Dad. They held memories of Carlisle, I thought brokenly.

I ran. I didn't know where I was running; I just wanted to get away from them. People could hate me; that I didn't care about. What really hurt was them acting as though they cared and pretending to accept me into the family, then choosing to hate me. That was what hurt me the most, and why I ran so quick and abruptly. After a few hours of running I stopped to get my bearings. I didn't make it all that far, but it was far enough that I wouldn't accidently run into those I once thought as family. Deciding I was deep enough in a forest that no one would discover me, I curled into a ball against a tree and just sobbed.

I was unsure how long I had been in that ball, not that it honestly mattered. I wasn't human and I wouldn't cramp up. I didn't care about it until I heard steps approaching me.

_**A/N: Okay guys, just trust me here. Have I steered this story wrong yet? Wait for the justification... it should come in a chapter or two. Anyways, comments? Leave them in a review! I love to hear what you guys think, so please don't neglect to leave a review, please and thank you! /_\ of happiness!**_

**_BTW: This chapter is somewhere between 300 and 500 words longer than the previous. Just pointing it out because people were once more bugging me to write a longer chapter. I am trying here. Lol ;)_**


	10. His Side

_Disclaimer: Keeping it simple today, I do not own Twilight._

_**A/N: Hello once again! Well, another chapter, more events, and more reviewers to thank. That would include fairy 16, Bellaangel383, 123456789, JessiXteamZoey, Snow Angel5466, Somebody, Lauren-xoxox, Rose97, Lexigal1984, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, Lily Luna Snape Riddle, belle teamcullen, EroticDarkAngel, Twilets, Rosejoanna, SuperK4141, Olive, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore X2, rosalindathevamp, rpattzgirl08, twilightamanda, CookiesAndStorms, Moonyxforever, CrescentMoon12, zetake, KAte, sweetmel21, Rori Potter, xLaurelCullenxx, LivPeace, jakeluver, and Rose-Hathaway 44, bringing the review count to over 200. I got three words to say, Wow, thank you! You guys are awesomee, reviewers and readers. **_

_**Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter...**_

I noticed that Bella had begun acting strange ever since the Denali's had gotten here. To be honest the Denali's thoughts were confusing me terribly. They were all over the place, and just short of gibberish. I had eventually given up trying to decode them and started using my family's minds to keep tabs on Bella. I was getting concerned over her strange behaviour. It only registered in the back of my mind that Tanya was talking my ear off. I was using Alice's mind to watch Bella. She was also keeping tabs, as was Carlisle and Jasper. You would think my first choice would've been Carlisle, but it was awkward for me as I was quickly falling for his _biological_ daughter.

Alice lost her focus on Bella momentarily when she and Kate got into a conversation about the nomad life versus the family life as a vampire. It was a moment too long for me and without thinking I quickly switched over to Jasper's mind. What I found there nearly made me sick. Jasper noticed the change in my emotions and clued in instantly.

_I can't figure it out, but she feels so isolated and upset. _He thought to me. I didn't understand it either, we were all being sure to smile encouragingly at her to show her we were still here for her. It bothered me so much I leaned around Tanya and asked softly "What's wrong?" being sure to let the concern show through my voice. What I didn't expect was her to begin shaking in fear... at least what I thought was fear. Emmett had heard the question and upon Rosalie's encouragement had come to check what was going on. I was entirely flabbergasted when my simple question caused her to fall to the ground. My eyes widened in fear. Emmett decided to try and lighten the mood as the tension was practically palpable.

"Why do you always fall?" he chuckled good naturedly, then added "God love her." Love her, I repeated to myself before quickly refocusing to the problem at hand. I was confused to see that not only was she no longer on the ground, but out of the room entirely. I looked around to see that everyone was upset. Carlisle's face was torn between fear and confusion, he was fearful for what was going on with his daughter, and confused towards her actions. My eyes narrowed in on Tanya and Irina who were looking smug, oblivious to Jasper who was glaring daggers at them.

"What are you doing?" I spat at Irina, alternating my gaze between her and Tanya. They both put on innocent faces and looked at me confused.

"Edward, I honestly can say I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Tanya told me, and as I didn't have any proof I couldn't interrogate them any further. However I did hear Eleazar think _I've warned those girls about this._ I made a mental note to talk to him about that.

"I'm going to go see if she's okay," I announced getting up, wanting to get away from Tanya. As I passed where Carlisle was sitting in his chair he grabbed my arm and shook his head at me.

"She needs time to think, she'll come around. If she isn't out by the end of the day one person will go make sure she's okay," he told me, but I didn't want to agree with him.

"Why can't I check now?" I challenged and he looked surprised before shaking his head and looking at me neutrally.

"Whenever she would get upset when we were human, she wouldn't talk to anyone until at least a few hours passed. The only exception being if she came out on her own, right now she has her walls up and nothing you say or do will lower them. Trust me; I used to try when she was a kid," he explained calmly, and I relented.

"Fine, but I'm going to my room for awhile," I told him. He smiled, letting go of my arm. I left the room, to my dismay hearing steps following me. I really didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to be close by so if anything happened I would be the first to hear.

"Edward wait up for me," Tanya sighed as she appeared at my side.

"I apologize, but I don't really want to talk right now," I told her. I heard a huff of annoyance from beside me and I shook my head. She continued to follow me into my room. I laid out on my couch, and she positioned herself on the ground near the head of the couch.

"Please talk to me?" she tried after a very long silence between us. To be truthful I had been listening for any movement from the guest room. The only thing I heard was the occasional heart-breaking sob that tugged at my heart, making my want to go against Carlisle. I had to keep reminding myself that he was her father and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, not to mention he knew her better.

"I already told you I didn't want to talk," I reminded her.

"It's because of Bella, isn't it?" she asked, accusation and distaste in her voice.

"So?" I snapped, silencing her for a while. We ended up just sitting there in silence. I hated how I was starting to feel bad for snapping at her, I still had no proof as to whether she deserved my anger or not. It was starting to become apparent that she didn't.

It was the evening when I over heard Carlisle ask Esme to go check on Bella. I envied her for being able to go see her, but I was happy that we would finally be able to hear what was going through the confusing mind of Bella. Esme knocked on her door being answered with a "Come in!" from the only occupant of the room.

"Are you alright?" I heard Esme ask, sounding like her caring motherly self. What truly baffled me was Bella's cold response.

"Fine," she growled, and I then understood what Carlisle meant by walls. What I didn't understand was how she lashed out at Esme, as if it was her fault or something along those lines. Through Esme's mind I could practically see the hurt that flashed across her face before she quickly exited the room.

That was the last we heard from Bella until hours later. I heard her door slowly squeak open, and I instantly toned Tanya out to listen to the world outside my room. I distantly heard Tanya laughing, but I didn't even know why. "Why does she have to stay here?" Rosalie spat, a quick scan of her thoughts confirmed my suspicions that she was referring to Tanya; who else would she hate so much?

"Come on Rose, she's technically family. Just endure her," Emmett reasoned, but it was obvious Rosalie wasn't happy with that alternative. She really wanted to kick them out. I never understood where her hatred came from, but nobody ever questioned it and she never thought about it.

Alice was whispering to Jasper urgently. I only caught little pieces here and there, something about a vision she saw. I heard Bella creep down the hallway, going the opposite direction of my room towards the stairs. The only people downstairs were Esme, Carlisle, Carmen, and Eleazar. She stopped at the stairs so I focused on Carlisle's conversation, trying to hear what she was hearing. "So she's your actual daughter?" Carmen asked Carlisle, sounding astonished. She was amazed actually, she had never heard of a case like that ever happening before.

"Yes," he sighed, his voice easily conveying the love he felt towards his daughter. I suppressed a smile at that. That task became easier when I heard Bella chock back a sob and bolt back into her room. I wanted to jump up and run to her room right then and there. I simply settled for trying to figure out what was going on in her mind, why did that simple conversation upset her so much? It made absolutely no sense.

We didn't see much of Bella for the rest of the week. I wished that it wasn't March Break. Then not only would I at least be able to see Bella when she had to go to school, but it would also provide me with the perfect escape from Tanya. She was my shadow, and she was annoyingly good at it. I had been raised to be polite, and no matter how much I wanted to act against my nature, it just wasn't happening.

I seriously hit the end of the straw when Alice insisted we all collect in the living room. She was adamant that it was very important and could NOT wait. It was just Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Tanya, and I as Carlisle, Esme, Carmen and Eleazar were out on a prolonged hunting trip, much to Carlisle's unease. Since Tanya was with us, Rosalie was listening from the garage 'pretending' to work on a very important project.

"Bella's gonna leave," Alice announced urgently. A loud clang was heard from the garage as Rosalie probably just dropped a tool in shock. Emmett was too shocked to talk; Jasper looked like he already knew the information... then again he probably did.

"Good riddance," Tanya muttered under her breath, earning a hiss from everyone in the room.

"You must be mistaken Alice," I shook my head, not wanting to believe that the girl who I was just figuring my feelings out for was going to leave us.

"I've seen it in my visions, Bella's thinking about leaving!" Alice repeated urgently, that's when it began to sink in. I couldn't think of why she would want to move thought. Everyone in the room either had a look of hurt, confusion, or pain. We heard something at the doorway and everyone turned to see Bella standing there, her face crumpled in pain. My heart leapt out for her causing the urge to run to her and pull her into a hug.

"Bella," Tanya acknowledged, yawing after. I elbowed her in the side, quickly getting fed up with her.

Jasper looked at her with the same confusion he's worn all week, as her emotions were confusing him so much, however this time it was accompanied by a look of sadness. Before I had the chance to question or convince her to stay, she bolted from the room. Without a second thought I chased after her. She had run into her room and slammed the door shut, locking it. I started to bang on the door, calling her name hopelessly, I really didn't want to break the door but I would if I had to.

Soon I no longer heard her banging around the room and that's when I decided 'screw the door' and broke it down. I was met with an empty room, which still contained almost all of her things. She left most of her stuff, so it was evident she left in a hurry. I buried my head in my hands, letting out a few sobs. Looking up I saw Carlisle, Eleazar, Carmen, and Esme standing in the doorway, with everyone else standing in the hallway. My eyes narrowed on Irina and Tanya, standing side by side, unsuccessfully hiding their smirks.

"You two," I glared at them, forgetting the manors that had been drilled into me. They flinched back from my glares, but I refused to let up.

"Edward, what is going on?" Carlisle asked, attempting to direct attention from the two who drove Bella away.

"_They,_" I directed to Tanya and Irina "Drove Bella away," I stated with full confidence.

"What makes you say that?" Esme inquired, looking perplexed at how they could.

With a lack of any other reason, I merely answered "Who's the mind reader here?" I was too distraught to intelligently argue my point.

"We did no such thing!" Tanya defended, making herself sound distraught over the concept. I didn't know what to say after that, until Eleazar's thoughts came back to mind. He knew what was going on, that I was certain of.

_**A/N: There you go! Confused yet? I love reading everyone's predictions, so if you have a guess at what's going on, don't hesitate to leave it in a review. If you don't have a guess, don't hesitate to leave a review. If you don't care, don't hesitate to leave a review. Lol, anyways remember the /_\ of happiness. And now I shall go to bed, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**_


	11. Irina

**A/N: So, it's been 11 months, and 10 days, since almost any of you have heard anything from me. My apologies, I haven't really been that much into writing fanfiction this passed year. The good news is I've been doing plenty of original writing. Perhaps that isn't good news for you guys, and it really isn't for me because I usually was writing it during math class. Anyways I just got this strange compulsion to update so I just wrote this. It hasn't been edited by me or any beta I may or may not have. It was quite the pain since I kept having to review the last 10 chapters since I can't remember much of what I've written. Don't know how well this is, but I hope you enjoy it just the same.****_  
_**

**_Recap_**

_"_They,_" I directed to Tanya and Irina "Drove Bella away," I stated with full confidence._

_"What makes you say that?" Esme inquired, looking perplexed at how they could._

_With a lack of any other reason, I merely answered "Who's the mind reader here?" I was too distraught to intelligently argue my point._

_"We did no such thing!" Tanya defended, making herself sound distraught over the concept. I didn't know what to say after that, until Eleazar's thoughts came back to mind. He knew what was going on, that I was certain of._

_**Now**  
_

"Edward, why don't you calm down so we can discuss this," Carlisle tried to reason with me, but I was too far gone for it to work.

I pushed Eleazar up against the door frame and snarled "What did they do?" He maintained an era of calm around him, most likely due to his knowledge that if this broke down to a fight he could easily beat me without a second thought.

"Edward!" Carlisle called, shocked by my uncharacteristic display of hostility. I dropped Eleazar immediately but then turned on Carlisle.

"They just ran off _your_ daughter, your _biological_ daughter, and you're telling me to calm down. Why don't you help me get to the bottom of this so we don't lose her for good?" I growled, having no patience for this pointless time wasting conversation while Bella was running off to lord knows where. Every second that passed she was getting farther and farther away and getting harder and harder to find. If we waited too long the trail would run cold, and it would be too late.

"Edward, a moment," he responded, watching me with calm yet weary eyes. I sighed in defeat and shuffled out into the hallway in front of Carlisle. "Alice, see if you can get a sight on Bella," he said as he walked out the door. We were just standing in the hallway, so if we talked normally everyone would be able to hear. Knowing this, Carlisle spoke to me in hushed tones quiet enough to pass unnoticed by those inside the room. "Edward-" he started, but I hastily cut him off.

"I know Carlisle; I'm way out of line. I'm sorry, I won't attack anymore people," I promised, though the way things were going I knew that was most likely going to turn out being a lie.

"Edward! Let me talk?" he asked with a smirk. I nodded, refusing to look at his face. "I've noticed how you feel about my little girl," he simply dropped the bomb. Had I been human, I very nearly would've choked. My wide panicked eyes met his calm understanding gaze for a moment, before I turned my look down to the ground. "Now I can't say that I'm jumping with joy at the concept, and since I see you both as my children it will take me a bit to accept the fact, but I have been your father figure for over a hundred years so there are very few people I would trust more. Just please, you're irrational behavior is not going to get her back any faster. If anything it will prolong this whole ordeal." I finally met his gaze once he finished speaking, torn between astonishment and apologetic, before I just opted to nod.

He nodded in return and turned to go back into the room, but I stopped him. "Thank you," was all I managed to say. He just smiled in return and ushered me back inside to the rest.

We were met with quite the sight. Alice was holding on to Irina's wrist, effectively preventing her from pouncing on Rosalie. Rosalie had Tanya pressed up against a wall snarling at her about how she had no right to even be in this house, let alone to drive people out of it. Irina was trying to claw at Alice's hand, but Jasper had sensed the danger to his wife and was holding her arm in a painfully tight death grip. Esme, Carmen, and Eleazar were looking on in horror at their kids' behavior while Emmett was cheering the whole thing on. Kate stood by him, looking absolutely perplexed as to what in the world was going on.

"Enough," Carlisle's voice rang through the room which caused everyone to freeze. "Now, I know for a fact I've raised all four of you better than this," he lectured. Alice and Jasper dropped Irina's arms, and Rosalie reluctantly took a step back from Tanya who know wore a smug smile.

"No, Carlisle, I have to admit this is Tanya and Irina's doing," Eleazar jumped in earning a confused glance from Carlisle, and a heated glare from me. "We've never told you about Irina's gift, but that's mostly because I've forbidden her on multiple occasions from useing it. She can influence a person's paradigm, and by that I mean the persons point of view, in any way she wishes. She can give them a positive paradigm, in which everything has a rosy coating over it. Or she can influence their paradigm negatively, making the world seem as though it has a constant malicious undertone. It appears she has used the latter on little Isabella," he explained. This didn't make sense, we were nothing but kind so how could anything we've done been interpreted as malicious? Everyone was now glaring daggers at Irina, who looked like she was seconds away from bolting.

"I only did it because Tanya said I had to!" she whined pleading Eleazar with her eyes to cut her a little slack.

"You still did it, now let's go young lady, you two Tanya," he growled pointing out of the room.

They both left with sour looks on their faces, Irina mumbling something about being older than him. Kate followed closely behind after offering apologetic looks to everyone. "I'm sorry dear friend, I'd stay to help but I doubt our presence could do much in the way of anything positive" he sighed to Carlisle.

"I suspect you're right, but don't fret too much. You've given us the last puzzle piece and we can move on from here. Hopefully our next visit will not end on such a low note," he offered his hand to which Eleazar took.

"Thank you, best of luck," and with that they were gone. Carmen apologized profusely to Esme claiming to expect more from the girls before she followed Eleazar out.

"Well that's all just fine and dandy, but what are we going to do _now_," Emmett whined, to which I agreed. The information still didn't change the fact that Bella was gone.

"Since Eleazar didn't tell Irina to lift her attention from Isabella, we can only assume that her gift only works in proximity. So, we find Bella and explain," he concluded.

"But should we all go? What if that overwhelms her?" I questioned, not wanting to ruin our last chance of getting her back.

"That's a good point. I have a feeling the two she feels most betrayed by would be myself and Edward, so our best bet would be for the two of us to go search for her," he concluded. I couldn't understand why she would feel most betrayed by me, but I wasn't about to argue. The others didn't want to be left behind, but whether they were happy or not they saw the reasoning and agreed. Carlisle nodded at that and nudged me towards the door. Thankfully we caught onto her scent in no time and were quickly running through the forest after her.

After what felt like forever of running I couldn't stop myself from asking Carlisle "Why would she feel more betrayed by me than the others?"

He looked over at me with a raised eyebrow and shook his head. "Because you're feelings are reciprocated of course. She was just realizing this all when she feels that you turned cold towards her," he explained and a small smile appeared on my face, before I remembered why we were running through the forest and it disappeared. Then I clued into a startling realization. There was a horrible stench surrounding this area.

_**Bella**_

My head snapped around to be met with a huge brown wolf bearing its teeth at me. I barely contained my scream, but found myself jumping out of my ball and backing up into a tree. The wolf seemed to be sizing me up, his eyes trailing up and down my body detecting weaknesses. In this state I'll be the first to admit, I had many. I felt an arm push me back before I saw Dad standing in front of me. He nudged me to the side as I couldn't go any further back so I was standing behind both him and Edward. I watched Edward nod to Dad, a silent question I guessed. "Hello Sam," Dad smiled politely and raised his hands in a sign of peace. A second later Edward slowly followed his lead.

"He wants to know who she is," Edward whispered to Dad.

"I'm terribly sorry Sam, we haven't had the chance to warn you about Bella or for me to warn her about your pack, it's been quite hectic. This is a new edition to our family, Isabella Marie Cullen. Bella, this is Sam. He is the leader of the Quileute wolf pack," he introduced. I wanted to ask, but it seemed that if I moved this tentative peace between us and the wolf would shatter.

"He's not happy, and is questioning the part of the treaty where we are not allowed to bite a human," Edward relayed another message to Dad, I could only assume from the wolf.

"We didn't change her. In fact she is over 300 years old. She is my daughter, I had her when I was human and we have just found her again," at this the wolf seemed to relax and even soften up ever so slightly. The wolf nodded his head and shot a look at Edward.

"As long as she knows about the treaty and stays away from the line they will not touch her," he sighed, also relaxing. Both Dad and Edward lowered their hands.

"Thank you Sam, we will be on our way now," Dad smiled at him and then turned towards me. "Come on, we shall talk somewhere else," and with that Edward grabbed my hand and followed Dad. We didn't get too much further before we stopped. Well Dad stopped and barely gave me two second to react before he pulled me into a hug. "Never do that again, do you hear me?" he whispered before we parted. "We love you, don't forget this. If ever a seed of doubt enters your mind, talk to us," he instructed, forcing me to look into his eyes and nod.

"But, you were all acting as if I was a burden! You were so exasperated with me, Edward wouldn't give me a second glance, Jasper just watched me with a look of hatred, Rosalie was complaining about me having to stay, Emmett wondered what was wrong with me, Esme didn't care about me, Alice was waiting for me to leave, and now I sound like a whiny child!" I gasped at the end and turned away from both of them.

"Bella, honey look at me," Dad whispered. I turned to stare at him and he had such a look of understanding it hurt. "None of that is true. Irina has a power to affect how you perceive things, and she used it on you. You are never a burden to me, Edward couldn't stop worrying about what was going on with you I had to practically restrain him to give you a little space, Jasper was confused by your emotions but didn't know how to approach you, Rosalie was complaining about Tanya staying, Emmett wondered why you were acting so strange, Esme was fretting over you, Alice was trying to make sure you didn't leave, and I'd rather know what was going through your mind then for you to hold it all in," he sighed clutching my face in both hands. "I'll tell you a secret, to say Edward wouldn't give you a second glace is the farthest from the truth when he could barely keep his mind off of you and how he could help you," he mock whispered.

"Hey!" Edward protested from a few feet away, but his face showed his embarrassment like an open book.

I watched Dad a little skeptically, not sure what to believe at this point. "I never lie," he winked. That was all it took, I flung my arms around him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not sure what else to say.

"Don't be, Irina should be apologizing. Unfortunately that seems far from likely," he explained and then stepped out of the hug. "Now, I know the rest of the family is anxiously awaiting your return. What do you say Bells?" he asked, but it was unnecessary. I eagerly nodded and he turned to run off back towards the house. I was about to follow when Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he pleaded when I turned to face him. He looked halfway between joking and begging.

"To you?" I quoted in question.

"Do you know how terrified I was when I entered your room to see that you were gone? The very concept that you were gone forever was a devastating thought," he told me. "It made me realize how quickly you could disappear, and how heavy the unsaid words can way on your mind," he stared into my eyes, trying to convey some deep message. "So, to prevent the constant nagging thought of 'what if' from plaguing my mind, I just have to tell you something real quick," he pulled me closer. My breath was stuck in my throat as he stared deep into my eyes. "I love you, never doubt it. I have been slowly falling in love with you since I showed you my meadow and when I realized I may never get the chance to tell you… the pain was crippling," he explained. At a loss for words I showed him my thoughts the only way that seemed appropriate at this moment. I kissed him.

When we pulled away he had a smile on his face that most likely matched the one I wore. "As much as I'd like to hog you, Alice is already calling me impatiently. Let's go," and with that he led me in the direction Dad had disappeared in. Back to my family.

**A/N: So wow, did any of you see that coming? 'Cause I sure as hell didn't. While I was writing this I was trying to prolong it, I swear I'm not just trying to get it over with, but the story kept wanting to end here. I'm terrified of it seeming rushed, so I was trying to put more and more in it. It wanted to end a few paragraphs back, but I kept going. Wanted to end again, kept going, finally I gave up because this is where the story wants to end. I may write an epilogue, but I'm not promising too much. There is something I want to write in the epilogue that I thought was cute, but I don't know what else to put in an epilogue and if it's just this one little thing then the epilogue's going to be two paragraphs. Doesn't seem worth it. Any idea's are welcome, I probably will write it eventually. Who knows, we'll see. But until then, good bye my lovelies!**


End file.
